Edward and Bella's Story
by jess-luvs-music
Summary: What would happen if Edward and Bella knew each other back in 1918 but Edward still died? What if Carlisle still saves him but can't remember a thing? 108 years later they meet again. Im not good with summary's.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1.... The beginning.

Edwards POV.

After the pain I woke up wondering were I am who I am and why I'm here.

Then I get this major head ache. I can here everything. there's horses outside kids playing and I don't understand why my hearing is so good.

but what confuses me more is that I'm not really hearing it with my ears more like I can hear it in my mind.

"Hello Edward." said the stranger in front of me. he was handsome like a god handsome though for a second I was dead.

"Who are you? Who's Edward and why am I so thirsty." I said.

"ahh so I see you lost your memory.

"Well I guess I should explain...Your name is Edward Massen and I'm Carlisle Cullen. You were dieing and I couldn't stand and see you die so I decided to kidnap you and turn you into a vampire." said Carlisle

Ok I think this guy is nuts. me a vampire haha that's only in the movies.

"ahh I see you don't believe me Edward. well I guess I could prove it." Carlisle said.

then in a sudden movement, he despaired.

"umm Carlisle...where did you.." I said but was cut off as Carlisle returned and had a rock in his hand.

"ughh were did you go and what are you doing with a rock" I said

"I'm going to show you my child that I am a vampire and that you my young friend are too

"Now Edward watch closely...I'm just going to give it a small pinch and it will turn into dust."

Poof. and the rock turned into dust just who he said it would.

".you" I tried to say but wasn't able to finish.

"Now now Edward I though I had the impression that we weren't vampires. hahahaha

ahh my young friend you have much to learn. I think we should take you hunting first. " said Carlisle

"Wait. if your right" I said

"Which I am" said Carlisle

"Then don't we hunt humans" I said

"no no see we do but I found a way to excite without harming Innocent people. see the trick is that you need blood to survive. and I found a loop hole although many other vampires think I'm crazy, I only drink animal blood, I would never harm a human, so you see Edward, I am your Crater but if you would like to leave and fallow your own instincts then you are free to go, but if you would like to stay you may and I would really enjoy your company" said Carlisle

"oh ok Carlisle I would like to stay if you don't mind" I responded in a confused voice, i was only confused because all my 17 years of living I was always thought that vampires weren't real.

and right in that moment I remembered something.

I'm 17?

I was thought?

by who?

and why can't I remember anything else?

"umm Edward are you ok? you look very confused." said Carlisle

"oh yes I'm alright its just that I just remembered something, I'm 17 , so why is it that that is the only thing i can remember." I said

"My dear Edward, before you died you started to loose your memory, you forced yourself actually, you told me there was someone you wanted to forget about because you loved her to much and didn't want your heart to ache because you broke your promise in marrying her and staying with her until you grew old, i wish i could help you some more and helped you remember her and your past but the thing is you didn't want to say anymore so i didn't pressure you in telling me"

I was shocked. I left someone. who was she . Is she still alive. if could I still be with her...and right in that moment I realized. no of course I can't she's human I'm not she could be in danger from me. so i would no bother in finding out who she was. I might have loved her at one point, so for her safety i would let her be happy without me endangering her.

"So Edward are your ready to hunt"

"Yea sure Carlisle lets go"

"Ok this way..."

And so it was like that for some years. Me and Carlisle for a while. He was a human doctor so i would help him at times. I was better in control of myself. and I would act like his son. or other times when it was time to move he would be my brother. Carlisle looked to young to be a dad like in his early 30s or late 20s.


	2. Chapter 2 Years Later

Chapter 2....years later

107 years later....

"Alice is there anything interesting happening today" I said

Of course there isn't well at least for vampires there isn't, it's always the same thing

Alice is another vampire that joined our family. After my father Carlisle turned me into a vampire, he bit Esme who he fell in love with, later Carlisle saved Rosalie. Then came little Alice and her partner jasper.

Were all a happy family...well most of the time... so it's now Carlisle and Esme Alice and Jasper Rosalie and her conceited self and me and my lonely self.

NO of course me and rose are not together....she's like my sister...my very annoying sister

"ughh Edward...some one in there.....I said there's going to be 2 new students today" Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh ok thank you I'll meet you at the car I'm going ahead" I said and ran out to my car

After Carlisle had turn me he taught me how to hunt control my power etc. he was a great help. I did have a little curiosity on who I really was so I did go and find our that My name is Edward Anthony Masen Jr. and now Cullen. I died at 17 my mother was Elizabeth Masen and my father was Edward Sr. Masen. They both died so that left me all by myself. That made me so upset I didn't look for anything else.

Although some times I do wonder who I was suppose to marry. But I think that would just be wrong so i will not go and search around anymore.

and yet again my thoughts are interrupted

_Hey Edward what's wrong you look sad._ Alice though

Yea I can read minds weird I now....little Alice can see the future and Jazz(jasper) can control your feelings.

"Nothing Alice.... are you ready to go" I said

"oh um yea sure" pause" jazz lets go" another pause "Rose come on."

on our way to school it was quite. When I got there the bell had just rang. I made me way to English.

Jasper and Rose were seniors me and Al were juniors. As I made my way to my seat I blocked everyone else's thoughts and concentrated on my family...

_"hmm I think that's the new kid Alice was talking about" _Jasper thought _"I think the teacher said his name is Emmett Swan"_

I really feel like I've heard that name before but I couldn't remember. Hmmm maybe it was at one of the schools Alice Jazz Rose and I attended to.

_"For a human his kind of handsome and big with a nice body"_ Rose thought

_"oh wow! the new girl is really pretty even for a human"_ Alice thought, and as i saw her in Alice's thoughts, I saw her...the new girl...She was really pretty she had long pretty brown curly hair with chocolate eyes, she had the most beautiful blush I have ever seen -and yet I felt like I knew this girl- i kept on looking at her when the teacher interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward please read the next sentence"

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day" I said

"Good now class..." I blocked him out

I tried to see were the new girl was at but Alice wasn't looking at her, she was fixing her shirt.

The bell rang and I went to pick Alice up from her class this was new and she would now it I never picked her up. I usually meet them in our lunch table and after school to drive home in my Volvo. When I saw Alice getting out of the class she looked at me shocked.

"Edward what are you doing here"

"Nothing Alice just felt like doing something nice" I said as I was searching around for the new girl

"Sure you did, so explain why it looks like you're looking for someone"

"What are you talking about" I said as I faced her

"Edward don't lie to me" she looked mad so I decided to tell her

"Ok Alice you caught me, the new girl in your class just looks so familiar but I don't know where I've seen her so I decided to come and see for myself up close and maybe I would remember"

She raised and eyebrow and said "you mean Isabella Swan" Pause "she just moved here from Arizona with her older brother Emmett Swan" She said with a smile growing on her face.

By the time lunch started I was walking towards the cafeteria, when I opened the doors I saw her-Isabella swan-she was beautiful and yet I still felt like part of me knew her. I saw that Alice had gone up to her to talk to her she asked her if she wanted to join us for lunch but she had said no.

That kind of made me sad because I also wanted to get to know her. She was hanging out her brother Emmett mike Jessica and Angela's friends. So I decide to spy on their conversation I heard Jessica's thoughts and she was been very jealous of Isabella. Oh scratch that she likes to be called Bella hmmm Bella is a very pretty name.

she was so interesting yet really infuriating. I couldn't read her mind and it killed me I really wanted to know what she was thinking but I couldn't and it's was so frustrating.

The bell rang and it was time to go. I was walking to my science class and took my seat. Then I got the most amazingly sweet scent like a floral scent I think it's something like freesia. In vampire reflexes I looked up, and I saw her - Bella - the scent was coming from her, and I felt like I would just launch myself at her and drink her blood until she went dry.

But just the thought of Killing the beautiful person stopped me. Then I thought of Carlisle, My father for many reasons, I didn't want to disappoint him so all I had to do is survive this class then i could escape. Oh no!! The seat next to me is the only one left. Can I be anymore lucky? I took my last clean breath as she sat next to me. It was excruciatingly painful. Part of me wanted to kill her and another part of me wanted to...HOLD HER?... why she's just a human that I've never meet before. Although part of me felt like I've known her for years. So I decided to find out.

"Hello, My name is Edward Cullen" I'm out of breath if I want to keep talking I have to take a breath. The pain is even worse then I thought I don't think anything can stop me know from drinking her...

"Hi I'm Bella swan" Her voice interrupted my killing thoughts and it was the most wonderful sound. Her voice was like an angel. I knew right there that I would not kill her.

"Well Bella I believe everyone knows your name, You and your brother are the latest gossip, all the girls are probably all over your brother and you my dear, I believe Mike already has his eye on you, well with every other guy to." I said

She blushed the most beautiful blush, I was right she's even more beautiful in person.

"Well I guess there no being discreet here." She looked down

"So why did you move all the way from Arizona"

"Well my brother wanted to come over and stay with my dad, and I was tired of my life over there so i followed after him" she paused "besides Emmett wasn't happy about leaving me alone with all the other perverted boys back home, so he would have still dragged me even if I didn't want to"

"Oh well I agree with your brother a girl as beautiful like you needs to be protected" I said

"But why would you want to leave your life and start all over, it couldn't be that bad"


	3. Chapter 3 The Kiss

Chapter 3... The Kiss

"Well you see, in my old high school my brother was pretty much the popular boy, so since I'm his little sister there were girls trying to be my friends so they could get closer to him or since I was popular because of him they tough hanging out with me would just make them popular to. I got annoyed of been followed for 2 years, so my brother said once we moved here he would be more discreet and wouldn't call attention." Bella said.

"Well Bella I guess it was a bad idea that you moved to Forks Washington, in a small town like this it's a little hard to be discreet...you can't avoid gossip."

"I can see"

She smiled a little

"Mr. Cullen I hope your not doing all the work for Ms. Swan" the teacher interrupted our conversation

"Of course not Mr. Molina I was just showing Bella here about Florescence. She's quite smart you know."

The rest of the class we didn't say much but I didn't want it to be over I wanted to know more of her.

"Bella you want a ride home"

"Oh umm no that's ok I don't want to bother. Besides I don't think your family would be happy about that, or my brother."

"No Bella it's no problem and my family have rose's car she can drive them home. and about your brother I'll even ask him permission"

"Oh well ok sure."

We started walking towards her brother when Alice thoughts came into mind.

_Edward I can see you'll resets her smell you wouldn't kill her today, and I also saw that were going walking well running since rose didn't bring her car...You lier...But it's ok although Rose wants to hang out with Emmett_.

'Hi Em. This is Edward Cullen"

"Hello"

"Umm hi Edward, Bells ready to go home"

"Emmett if you would allow me I would like to give your sister a ride home"

_So that's what pretty boy is up to, well no he can't hit on my little sister._ Emmett thought. I wonder why I can here his thought but not Bella's

"No Bella I told Charlie we would meet him a the diner"

"Please Em I'll be good" Bella whispered to him.

"Hey Edward, who's your friends" Rosalie came over towards _I wanted to see If I can hang out with Emmett besides I can see he wouldn't let you go with her so I'm pretty much helping you out. _She thought

"Hey Rose this is Bella and Emmett Swan" Pause "This is my older sister Rosalie"

_Dam she's hot _Emmett thought

"Oh well umm Edward do you mind if I ride with you and Bella, Alice and Jazz ditched me" Rose said

"Oh well if you don't mind I would like to give your sister Rosalie a ride" Emmett said

"Oh that would be great" Rose responded with a smile, I could hear Emmett's heart skipping a beat

"Well Bella I'll see you at home" Emmett said

"Ok my Em" Bella said with a smile

And with that Rose and Emmett left walking next to each other leaving me alone with beautiful Bella

"HEY BELLA!!" Mike screamed

"Ugh here comes Mike" Bella said in a annoyed tone. I chuckled Then she smiled

"Oh hey mike" Bella said

"Hi mike" I said in a dead voice

"Oh ugh Hi Edward Hey Bella want a ride home, Or we could go get something to eat" He said a little nerves.

_What is she doing with Cullen, Stupid pretty boy thinks he can have every girl_ Mike thought

"Sorry Newton she going with me I already offered her a ride home and she agreed maybe next time" I paused "or not" I said low enough that he could still hear

_Stupid Cullen ugh he's trying to take the hottest girl in the school, like its not enough that every other girl is all over him _Mike thought

"Oh whatever then" and he left

"So Bella should we be on our way"

"We shall"

We made our way to my Volvo

"Wow it's nice not having to climb up wile your worrying you can fall flat on your back"

I raised an eyebrow

"Oh my brother's car is this huge monster jeep and I always have a hard time calming up. He helps but I get tired."

"Oh well why would you be afraid of falling back if he's helping you?"

"Because I'm a cluts" she said and blushed "and I have really bad luck"

I agree with her on that one, your luck most be very bad if you move to a town with vampires living there.

"You a cluts, how, you look so graceful"

"I guess you haven't seen me in gym"

I laughed

She blushed deeper

"What are you listening to?"

"Oh umm nothing"

"Clair De Lune is great"

Wow she liked classics I just realized we had something in common

"You like Debussy"

"My mom use to listen to it while she tried to clean, I guess some of it rubbed off on me" She smiled

"Well your mom must be great"

"She is she's like my best friend, and She's very beautiful"

Imposable I don't think there's anyone that could be more gorgeous then her.

"It must run in the family" I said while our gaze met she blushed and looked away

"Just keep your eyes on the road"

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you always do that" she asked wile her blush was getting darker

"Do what"

"Dazzle people"

"I dazzle People"

"What, don't tell me you've never noticed"

"No I had no clue....Why do I dazzle you Ms. Swan"

She looked away

"Occasionally"

"Oh were home" she paused "how did you know were I live?"

Shit stupid vampire, I forgot I wasn't suppose to know

"Oh simple Bella your dad's the Chief Swan everyone knows him and were he Lives"

I can't believe I slipped

"oh right" "well umm I guess I'll see you tomorrow....Thank you for the ride Edward" she met my gaze and although the minutes passed it felt like we were there for hours, not that I mind, she was so beautiful I wanted to touch her cheek and I wanted to kiss her lips

"Oh ugh well umm I'll…see. you later Edward" she opened the door wile she struggled to breath

"Bella" it came out like a human whisper

"yes" she turned and my face was inches away from her's so I took the chance and gently cupped her face in my hands and I traced her lips with my thumb I couldn't help it-the monster inside was tamed he would not take over me at this moment- so I kissed her lips gently

she froze but a second later she kissed me a little deeper so I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her a little closer she wrapped her arms around my neck and her hand played with my hair. I could hear a low moan crawling up my chest. she responded by making it deeper and I hated myself but I was to strong I couldn't let this get any more out of hand I could really hurt her I hated to do this but I slowly pushed her away she looked at me while her breathing was ragged although her breathing wasn't the only one who's was ragged.

"I'm so sorry Bella that was totally out of line, I should have never done that"

"I'm not sorry, and I wouldn't mind if you wanted to cross that line again" and with that she gave me a kiss in the cheek and she left my car walking to her father's door steps

I raced away while my cheek was burning hot, when I saw a huge jeep on the other lane

_Pretty boy better have not made a move on my sister or we might have a problem I don't care if Rosalie's his sister I don't want guys close to belly_ Emmett thought

Belly? Probably a nickname I laughed

I got to hand it to Emmett he loves his little sister and if I had a sister as tiny and breakable like Bella I would probably be overprotective with her to.


	4. Chapter 4 Overprotective

Chapter 4...Overprotective

Bella's POV

He kissed me!

He really kissed me

OMG! It was amazing. My face was hot and I'm sure I'm blushing. But then I heard my brothers jeep.

"Oh shit" I said if I don't calm down my brother's going to kill him

Em and I have always had a close relationship. I loved him so much but when it came with guys he was way to overprotective. Not that it bothered me. The guys from Phoenix were all the same. they all just wanted to have sex. I'm still a virgin and that's good because it's thanks to Em. He always had talks with my boyfriends and they were all scared of him so they never tried anything. Although his best friend tried once but that was a bad move. My brother got mad and threaten to beat him up

"Hey Belly"

"Hey Em"

"How was your ride with Edward" he asked suspicious

"It was fun" I paused "his a nice guy and fun to talk to"

"oh really" he tried to read my face but I didn't give him much to work with

"So Em who was our ride"

"It was great Rosalie's fun and she's dead gorgeous"

"Yea Em she's really beautiful"

"Oh Belly don't worry your still beautiful to"

"Okay Emmy lets go make something to eat"

"Don't call me that"

"Well don't call me Belly"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I barked back

"So bells did he try and make a move"

"No Em" I blushed

Crap stupid blush is going to give me away. I'm such a bad lier

"BELLA!, WHAT DID HE DO!"

"NOTHING, Em really I was good"

"Your lieing, now tell me before I go over to his house."

"Emmy really I was good" I said in the sweetest voice wile I hugged him and looked innocent

"Ok Belly I'll let this one slide but I don't want him getting any ideas"

"Don't worry Em I'm a Big girl and I can protect myself"

"Big! haha your so small" and he tussled my hair and then in a quickness he picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and started running up the stairs wile i was hitting him in his back telling him to put me down

"EMMETT SWAN if you don't put my down I swear I'm going to...."

He threw me on my bed and left.

"EMMETT I swear ugh you act like a 5 year old sometimes"

As I got back on my feet I sighed in relief.

but I could hear ,laughter from down stairs.

I sat in my bed thinking about Edward,

He was 6'2

His skin was like marvel, pale white and ice cold.

His body, slender yet muscular with a face like a Greek god,

high cheekbones, strong jaw line, straight nose, and his full lips.

His hair was bronze and his eyes, golden honey.

His scent was a honey lilac and sun perfume

His voice was husky yet velvety, a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"Bella" Emmett yelled from underneath interrupting my thoughts of Edward.

"I'll be down in a sec. Em" I said. I hurried down to Emmett and tripped on the last step.

Luckily Emmett caught me before my face met the hard wood floor.

'WOW!" I said out of breath.

"Nice Bells!" Emmett responded.

"You know you really should learn how to walk" He said trying not to laugh.

"And you should really stop using steroids."

"What are you talking about jelly belly this is all muscle" he said as he flex his biceps.


	5. Chapter 5 A Weak Human

Chapter 5... A Weak Human

Rosalie's POV

_How!_

_I don't get it his just a freaking human_

_But I couldn't deny it. I was falling for Emmett Swan._

_He was irresistible, when I stood next to him, he made me feel small and protected._

_As if no one or anything could hurt me._

_But he was just so cute._

_Like a huge teddy bear, guarding me._

_What was wrong with me. I'm Rosalie Hale for god sake I'm the most beautiful person even if i am i vampire_

_I can't fall for a weak human._

_I saw Edward walking towards the meadow._

"Rose you know it's not so bad to fall for a human" he said

_Gosh he was so annoying sometimes I hate when he read my mind_

"Well I don't try to it just happens"

_Well easy for you to say, you might not care if you fell for Bella but I do I'm to perfect to be with a human._

"HA! Rose really!! Not even vampires are perfect. Everyone has flaws even you!"

_Shut up Edward!_

"Rose just face it… were falling for humans and there's nothing we can do to help it"

_I know Edward I just don't like it!_

_As he was leaving into the forest and he despaired I heard him say _"No one said you had to like it!"

_He was such a know it all ugh_

_But his still my brother and I still love him and as much as I hate it he was right. I Love Emmett Swan and I couldn't help it._

**RING RING** _My phone started to ring_

"Hello"

"Rose"

"Hey Al what's up"

"I see your going to ask Emmett to hang out with us tomorrow during lunch"

"Shut up Alice"

_And I hung up the phone_

Edward's POV

_Rose was right there just human and yet I could feel Bella had a strong hold on me. an unbreakable hold. No one could break us apart not even the monster inside of me._

_I was at my meadow most of the time my feet dragged me here without my knowing of it. Just like today. As I sat on the grass I couldn't help but think about Bella. She was the most amazing creature. So beautiful and delicate. like a flower yet there not comparison to her beauty. I swear I thought my hear skipped a beat -and that's not possible because my heart doesn't beat anymore- when I kissed her. Her lips were so warm against mine and her skin was so smooth. I was uncapable of staying away from her, yet I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see her. i had to see her again toni...._

**RING RING**_ Stupid phone!_

"Hello"

"Edward that's kind of stalkerish"

"Alice what are you talking about"

"I had a vision that you were going to sneak in Bella's room tonight, That's not normal Edward. That's a little creepy"

"Shut up Alice"

"Edward really how do you think she's going to want to be your girlfriend if she finds out you stock her at night while she's sleeping"

_I hung up the phone. Sometimes Alice really was so annoying for being small._

_What did she know? But I'll admit that I liked the thought of Bella being my girlfriend! _


	6. Chapter 6 Pixie

Chapter 6… Pixie

Bella's POV.

_I woke up happy because I wanted to get to school. The thought of seeing Edward gave me butterflies. But I was also mad because it was cold and I didn't want to get out of my warm bed. I turned the alarm off and went to the shower. I just wanted to get to school as soon as I could._

"Bella, Hurry up I need to get ready too" Emmett screamed over the shower.

"Ok Em I'll be out in 5 minutes" Once _I got out I went to my room to look in my closet. Looking for the nicest shirt I had was harder than I thought. Sure I had nice stuff but I still wanted to look my best. I checked my phone to see what time it was I had 20 minutes to get to school. Great .Last night I had a really hard time sleeping. All I kept on thinking about were those beautiful honey gold eyes. _

"Bella you ready?" Emmett interrupted my thoughts

"Oh yea lets go" _I grabbed my books and my phone and headed outside towards my brother's huge jeep. I never understood how he got on that thing with no problem. He gave me a hand and I climbed up._

"Bells how's school so far?"

"It's fine Em. I like it, and some of the people are actually nice like Angela, but I don't really like Jessica and Newton's kind of freaky."

"Yea your right he is but he's kind of a nice kid though."

"I guess, I just don't like the way he looks at me sometimes."

"What do you mean the way he looks at you"

"Nothing Em maybe I'm just overreacting"

"Okay Belly but if he try's anything I want you to tell me ok!"

"Okay Emmy"

"Will you please stop calling me that?!"

"Sure if you stop calling me Jelly Belly"

"Fine we'll leave that at home then" he roared with laughter.

"Whatever" I said as I made my way out of the Jeep

"I'll see you at lunch BELLY!"

"EMMETT, I swear you can't play fair!" _I said with an angry look but I didn't fool him instead he tussled my hair and left to the senior section of the school. Sometimes I'm surprised he actually made it all the way to senior year without flunking once. I started walking towards history when this little pixie came up to me._

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen we have History together" Alice said as she hugged me.

_Alice was small and graceful. Her hair was short spike and black yet it looked good on her. Like her brother her skin was pale white and ice cold yet they didn't look alike aside of their honey gold eyes. She looked so energetic like as if she could be jumping off the walls. But each step she took made her look like the most unique angel._

"Oh Hi Alice"

"So Bella you want to sit together"

"Yeah sure why not"

"So how do you like Forks so far?"

"Oh it's nice but I really hate the cold weather"

"Yeah I thought someone from phoenix would find it complicated to be in the coldest place in the U.S."

"Yes but as long as I get to be with my brother I'm okay"

"I know what you mean, Without Rose and Edward I don't think I would be happy."

"Alice I thought Edward said he had another brother."

"Well you see Edwards my only brother, we were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. Rose and Jasper are brother and sister and well I know it sounds strange but well Jazz and I are together so he's not my brother."

"No I don't really think that's strange"

"Well thank you Bella, People around here are a little judgmental. They call Carlisle and Esme Match makers because they're expecting that Edward and Rose will hook up, but that's never going to happen there to different. Besides I think my brother likes the new girl" _Alice said the last part with a wink that made me blush and look away._

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Don't be shy Bella I think you and I are going to get along perfectly"

"Alice I think you're right!"

"Girls be quite back there" the teacher said

_We let out a low chuckle and started to do our work. What Alice said made me happy. I liked Edward to but I wasn't really sure what to do. I'm scared my brother would do something about it but he needs to understand that I would be 18 soon so he can't tell me what to do anymore._


	7. Chapter 7 Lunch

Chapter 7… Lunch

Edward POV.

_I craved for her. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to see her beautiful eyes. I wanted to get lost in them and unlock the secrets behind this angel. I couldn't help it but my mind drifted to find her face. I was in Newton's mind and I didn't like what I was reading. It bothered me so much I wanted to go up to him and smash him against the wall. Of course with my strength I would kill the poor kid but if he kept on thinking like that I wouldn't feel sorry for him. I couldn't take it so I searched for another mind and I found Angela's. She was seating next to her and I got to see Bella without wanting to murder anyone. Bella looked so beautiful today. Her cheeks wore a rose color because of her blush, her hair was up in a pony tail but loose it made her look older and sexy. She was wearing a white low V neck with some light gray skinny jeans and a purple hoodie. Once the bell rang I got up and started to walk to her class. I had the total intention of stealing her from her friends during lunch. If that was selfish I didn't care I wanted her all to myself at the moment._

"Hey Bella" I said as I walked over to her.

"Oh hey Edward. What's up?" _she asked confused_

"Well I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind eating with me alone today"

"Oh ugh I would love to but I really can't"

"Oh do you have other plans" _Dam it! That Newton kid better not have anything to do with this._

"No, see my brother's going to kill you if he see's you talking to me" _I laughed at that remark if she only knew that I was already dead. She looked at me hurt like I hurt her feelings._

"Bella don't worry I'm not laughing at you, how about we get Rose to distract him and while his busy with her we ask and he won't pay attention to what his saying yes to, we'll be sneaky" _I winked at her at the last time and it made her blush and look down. After she got a hold of herself she looked at me._

"Alright, but it's your funeral" _I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders. We passed my Newton and I saw how much it pissed him off , and that made me laugh even more._

"Edward what are you laughing at?"

"Not what but a who, Mike Newton's face was hilarious when he saw you with me. He really does have a thing for you Bella"

"Yeah I really wish he wouldn't it's no good for him. If Em finds out his a dead man." _She said with amusement._

"I wouldn't call him a man but more like a kid, beside I don't blame him I mean I don't like the way he looks at you but I understand that he can't resist himself to try and to get to you."

"So Mr. Cullen why wouldn't you like the way he looks at me" _she asked in a curious tone._

"How about we continue this conversation shortly I see your brother and Rose together this is the perfect moment to strike."

"Hey Em Hi Rosalie" _Bella said trying not to laugh at my last remark._

"Bella you can just call me Rose."

"Oh ok Rose, so Em I'm going to go sit with Edward and eat lunch with him okay."

"Yea sure kid whatever you say, Hey Rose want to eat lunch with me." _And with that Emmett was gone; he didn't even notice that I still had my arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella and I laughed; the plan worked just how I hoped it would._

"So I guess we'll have to reschedule my funeral." _I said in a joking tone as we made our way to the lunch line._

"You think you're joking, but if you knew what Emmy did the last time someone tried to hit on me"

"Amuse me?" I asked as I got her some food

"That better all be for you because I'm not hungry"

"Okay how about I just get you an apple and a drink, you have to eat something."

"Fine!" _she said defeated_

"So tell me what Emmett did to the last person who tried to make a move" _I asked as we made our way to a table._

"Well to make it short is that he was seriously ticked off when he found out his best friend kissed me forcefully so he went to his house punched him right in the face broke his nose and gave him a black eye. Poor guy didn't go to school for 2 weeks. I won't say he didn't deserve it. I never told Emmett but well I guess I can say that his friends wasn't only trying to kiss me" _she said it so sad and scared, it made me mad. Just thinking about the fact that someone tried to harm her made me want to hurt someone. Kind of felt bad for Newton if he pissed me off again, I'm not sure I'm going to be able to restrain myself after what she told me._

"But at least Emmy came home early and nothing happened." _she interrupted my thoughts._

"Wait so he didn't catch you guys?"

"No, he jumped out my window and left, when Em came in my room and found me crying all I told him was that his best friend came over and he forced his lips on me. I got to say that I've never seen Emmett get so mad before, I swear I almost thought I saw his blood boil up." She shivered at the thought

"Oh Bella if I could I would kill the kid too."

"Why? And that brings us to my first question, why does it bother you that Mike likes me?"

"Bella I feel very protective of you"

"I don't understand, we've know each other for only two days and yet you feel the need to protect me. Why Edward?"

_She was right of course but I couldn't help but get the feeling that we've know each other for a very long time._

"Bella I'm not sure if you get the same feeling I do but I feel like I've meet you before."

_She was quite, thoughtful like she was thinking of her words. Or mine._

"I thought I was the only one. Although I know for a fact we've never meet before I do have this strange feeling like I've know you for years."

_She whispered like she was almost talking to herself but made sure it was loud enough that I could hear._

"We'll Bella I guess we'll just be friends and tried to find out what this feelings mean" I said as the bell rang and I put my arm around her shoulder once again while I walked her to our next class. Biology, were I would get to talk to her some more.


	8. Chapter 8 Have you ever?

Chapter 8… Have you ever.

Bella's POV.

_Ok so Edward was being very protective with me from Mike. When we got to class Mike tried to ask me to the winter ball thing. It's suppose to be the second most important Dance of the year, the first was Prom. When Edward saw he was trying to talk to me he totally just stole me. He walked right up to me put his arm around my shoulder and said sorry Newton she's busy. I was busy, and I didn't even know hahaha! I still thanked him for saving me the breath of rejecting him. After school Edward asked if I wanted to ride with him, but I couldn't Emmett started to get suspicious. So know I'm stuck listening to Emmett go on and on about Rose. _

"Bella she's so beautiful I've never seen anyone like her before, and did I tell you know more about cars then I do."

"Yes Em you told me."

"Bella where were you during lunch?"

_Crap! I'm busted._

"Em I told you I was going to eat with Edward and you said ok."

"WHAT THE HELL" he screamed.

"Emmy you said it was ok well you exact words were, [Sure kid whatever you say, hey rose want to eat lunch with me]"

"Oh well that's the last time you eat with him"

"WHAT!! Why!"

"I don't want any boy close to you Belly you're too young to have a boyfriend."

"I'm 17 about to be 18 next month may I remind you!"

"Dang kid you're going to be the an adult already"

"Yes Emmet that's why you can't stop me from seeing Edward."

"Bella please, I just don't want you to get hurt" _his words touched me but not enough to stop being friends with Edward. But it was enough that a kissed his cheek_

"Aw Belly, I just want you to be happy and I guess I can't tell you that you can't date anymore, but if that pretty boy hurts you I'm going to hurt him bad!"

"Ok Emmett Whatever you way" _I said as I rolled my eyes and sighted._

"So Bells you're going to be 18 soon what do you want for your birthday?"

_Edward -I thought- he would be the best birthday gift_

"whatever Emmett you don't have to get me anything"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Oh I'm getting you something and I know the perfect birthday gift"

_If he knew my idea of perfect gift he would kill him I laughed inside at my own dumb joke._

"So Bella what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know Em what do you have in mind?"

"Hm well actually I had the best idea ever." _He said with an evil smile_

"Oh no last time you had the best idea we ended up drunk at the beach and grounded when mom found out"

"Hey I just wanted to see how it would feel to serf wile your drunk, besides I never told you to drink"

"Yes you did, you were calling me a chicken so I went along with you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh well this one's better"

"What is it Em?"

"Well since its Friday how about we play a game. Dad said he was going out for the weekend so he left already, and that means we have the house to our self's."

"What game?"

"It's called have you ever"

"Em how do you play it?" _I asked a little scared._

"Ok look I ask you if you've ever done this and if you have you take a shot, if you haven't well I take it, get it?"

"Were playing with alcohol?" _I asked shocked_

"Yeah bells that's the best part"

"How do we even get some?"

"Leave that to me Bella"

_When we got home I went to take a shower, it felt nice and it relaxed me. All I could think of was Edward, I really wanted to see him again. I went to go make something to eat when I got a phone call._

"Hello"

"Hey Bella" _said a velvety voice I would never forget._

"Edward" _it wasn't really a question._

"Yeah it's me"

"Oh hey what's up?" _I asked happy but confused why he called._

"I hope you don't mind but Rose gave me your number and I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out tonight"

"Edward I can't, I'm sorry but my brother wants to play a game and well his games aren't safe or smart most of the time so I kind of have to take care of him"

_He heard laughter coming from him and a girl who sounded like Rose._

"What kind of game?" _he asked curious._

"He wants to play have you ever, with tequila shots."

_I heard someone chuckle again_

"Really?, that sounds like fun mind if we play"

"Ugh no but I guess I should ask Emmett"

"Sure okay"

"Alright I'll be right back"

"okay."

_I walked to Emmett's room and knocked seconds later he opened the door yawning._

"Em you look tired! Are we still going to play that game?"

"Hell yea!" _he said almost yelling_

"Oh well Edward, Rose, Alice and Jazz want to play with us, is that ok?"

"Even better!" _he was ecstatic at the thought of playing a game with Rose_

"Ok then" _I said with a little smirk I. I would get to see Edward again._

_I walked down stairs again and told Edward to come around 8:30pm. He agreed they would be here at that time._


	9. Chapter 9 Sneaky

_Sorry. haha i guess i put up the wrong chapter but anyways. here's chapter 9 enjoy. Please review I'd like to see how Im doing._

* * *

Chapter 9… Sneaky

Edwards POV.

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD" Rose screamed at me.

"Rose look, all we have to say is that it won't be easy for us to get drunk after when they get buzzed we can act it out a little. I mean all we have to do is drink a few shots."

"This is ridiculous."

Fine don't come. Alice Jazz and I will have the fun hanging out with Bella and Emmett.

"Fine I'll go" She only agreed because I said we were going with Emmett.

_She was ticked off. Since vampires can't get drunk Rose thought we could be exposed and since Bella and Emmett will get drunk they would probably notice that we can't get wasted. But if we played for a while and acted while they were buzzed they would never notice._

"Alice" I said.

"Yes Edward we're going too" _she probably saw a vision of what I was going to ask her._

"Ok well hurry it's already 8:30." I was excited of getting to see Bella again.

_Then I heard someone running in vampire speed down the stairs._

Bella's POV

"So Emmett tell me how you got all this bottles of alcohol?"

"Easy. I asked a friend from school to buy them for me. His brother is 22 and doesn't mind when he drinks."

"Right!" I said as I rolled my eyes. It's always fun drinking with my brother but this time it was going to be with Edward and that kind of made me nerves. Although I can't easily get wasted –unlike my brother I'm stronger- when I do get to that point, I acted unlike myself. Emmett told me that I once almost went skinny dipping with my friends and my ex boyfriend. Good thing Em wasn't wasted yet because he stopped me and took me home. He was really mad at my Ex that he made my dump him. I didn't mind though. I heard someone knock on the door and went running downstairs to get it. Again I almost trip on the last step but Emmett caught me.

We were laughing at me when we opened the door and everyone had an eyebrow raised.

"What's so funny guys?" Alice asked as she made her from all the tall people.

"Belly here almost tripped again."

"Whatever "was all I said as I blushed and looked away.

"Come in guys, how rude of Bella to not invite you in"

"I was going to until you made fun of me" I said as I stuck my tongue at him.

"Hi Bella" then everything changed, my fighting with Emmett was gone. I saw Edward; he looked gorgeous with his crocked smile.

"Hi Edward," I said with a blush.

"Alright guys how about we watch a movie first, I think it's too early to get wasted."

_Emmett said as we headed to the living room. My dad Charlie had decided a while ago that he wanted a big screen TV with a nice couch so me and Em went with him to buy the stuff and since they no nothing off decorating I bought more stuff to give the room more happiness. Since my dad and mom were never low on cash our living room looked nicer than most of the houses around our street. Not that our house wasn't nice on the outside either because even our house stands out. We always had nicer stuff then other people, and that made it harder to make friends back in phoenix, you never knew if the liked you for you or your stuff._

"Bella hello I'm talking to you, someone in there" _I saw Emmett wave his hand in front of me trying to bring me back from my thoughts._

"Oh sorry Emmett, I was lost in thought"

"I wonder who you were thinking of Bella?" _Alice said with a smug smile_

"No one Alice" _I heard Emmett growl as I also heard Edward. Edward? Wow I wonder why._

"Anyways can you bring me back the DVD's in my room" _Emmett said trying to distract Alice from another boy comment._

"Emmett but you have so many, remember we had to pack them in like 4 boxes."

"Okay then just pick a movie from the new ones we still haven't watched."

"Okay, Edward want to help me pick a movie" _I said as I started to walk up the stairs._

"Yeah sure Bella he said as he followed me up the stairs when my brother stopped us.

"Actually I'd rather you don't go Edwa…." _Emmett was interrupted by Rose._

"Emmett can I talk to you" _and he was gone!! I saw Edward say thank you without speaking it out loud._

"So Edward what movie do you want to see_" I asked as he faced my brother movie closet. He had so many movies I don't even think his seen most of them._

"You pick"

"No you're the guest so you pick"

"Yes but I'm a gentlemen so I would like it if the lady would pick"

"Not fair"

_He chuckled while I pouted. _

"You look so cute when you do that."

"Does that mean you're going to pick?"

"No just that your cute"

"Fine I'll just let Alice pick"

"NO wait"

_He said as he covered my mouth with his hand and pulled my closer to him. As we stood there gazing into each other's eyes, he dropped his hand to my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck and with that our lips met once again. He started off soft but I pulled him closer to me which set him on and crush our lips as we fell on my brother's bed. One of his hands was securely on my hair while the other was on my waist._

"Bella are you done picking a movie" _I heard Emmett scream which broke the kiss as we got off the bed. I just gave Edward an Evil smile with a wink and left to open the door._

"No Em we can't decide what on movie. Any suggestions?"

_I heard them talking downstairs and agreeing on a movie._

"Bring 5 new movies down and we'll pick on which one."

_When I turned to look at Edward he looked like he was up to something._

_He reached for my hand and surprised me when he pulled me towards him and he crush his lips on mine again. I Started to chuckle between the kiss. When he broke it and raised and eyebrow._

"Come on we better get downstairs before Emmett comes and finds you kissing his baby sister."

"Yeah you're right" _He said as he laughed._

_We picked the movies and headed downstairs. Emmett looked at us like wanted criminals and in Edwards case he would be wanted soon if Em knew what happened. I handed him the movies as me an Edward sat on the couch. Alice and Jasper where already there when Edward and I sat next to them. Emmett and Rose sat on the floor although there was a lot of room in the couch. Edward had his arm around me while he played with my fingers with his other hand. Once the lights were off and everyone was watching the movie Edward would give me quick kiss on the lips once in a while. That's how it as for 2 hours while the movie was playing. We didn't pay much attention. We mostly gazed at each other. Once the movie ended we let go of each other before Em saw._

"Well I guess that was a waist of 2 hours."

"Really I didn't think it was a waist." _I said looking at Edward giving him a mischievous look_

"Yeah well let's get to the fun now." Emmett said.


	10. Chapter 10 Wasted

Chapter 10… Wasted

Bella's POV

_Emmett came out with 5 bottles of tequila. I just looked shocked, we've never drank so many, usually it was only one or two._

"So guy's who wants to go first?" _Emmett asked with a smile on his face._

"I'm warning you Emmett we can't get drunk that easy" _Edward said with a smug_

"Oh neither can I, I have a stronger stomach then Emmy" _when I said it and turned to look at him the stuck his tongue out, so I did the same._

"Alright then I'll start the game" _Alice said jumping in the middle. We were all sitting on the floor know around a table._

"Wait Alice, Ugh how are you guy getting home?" _Emmett asked. He had a good point._

"I guess one of us can't drink" _Jasper said with a smug, almost like he was relived he didn't get to drink._

"No that no fun! Look my dads house is big so how about Alice and Jasper stay in Bells room if you want, Rose can stay in the guest room upstairs, Edward can stay in the other guest room and Belly can sleep in my dad's room." _Emmett said with a proud smile like he figured out the answer to a hard math problem._

"Yeah, I mean how boring would it be if Jazz misses out on all the fun_" Alice said sticking her tongue at him._

"Ok then Alice you can start know" _I said as Emmett each handed us a shot._

"Ok well I've never…" she paused to think of about it. "Rode a motorcycle"

_Me and Emmett looked at each other and drank down the shot. When we looked at everyone else to see if anyone had taken a shot –which no one did- everyone was looking at me dumbstruck like they couldn't believe I've rode a motorcycle before._

"Bella when?" _Edward was the one who broke the silence_

"It was during one of Emmett's fazes he took lessons then thought me, he thought it would be fun, until mom found out and got grounded then it wasn't really fun." _I said trying to ignore the stares_

"It was worth it to see your scared face the first time I took you out in it haha it was hilarious" _Emmett said as I slapped him in the back of the head._

"Alright anyways can we continue I believe it's Edwards turn" I _said trying to go on with the game._

"Ok well umm, I have never gone out on more than one date, Ever!" _Edward said it a little shy. I saw Rose, and Emmett take the shot and when the game was about to go on I looked at Emmett apologetically and took the shot._

"How many boyfriends have you had Bella" _Emmett asked a little furious at me._

"Two" _I said as I looked away before he found out I was lying_

"Your lying" _**Crap!**_

"No I am not!" I _tried to say but knew that it was to late he knew._

"Emmett calm down" _Rose said and grabbed his hand "Bella your next" she said as she turned to look at me, I mouthed her a thank you so much and she just nodded._

"I have never had sex before" _I said a little shy and heard Emmett sigh. I saw Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett take the shot. Emmett? When? And why didn't I know this? I was a little mad_

"Ok next" _I said glaring at Emmett._

"I have never not gone ski diving" _Emmett said and as I looked at hi we took the shot in amusement. Then we saw the least expected one Jasper take the shot. Alice looked pissed._

"Jazz when?" _was all she could ask._

"When you, Rose, and charlotte went shopping me and peter went." _Jasper said looking away from her. I was guessing he was in trouble._

"And you didn't bother to tell me" _Alice asked like she wanted to take his head off._

"I didn't think it was important" _Jasper said defending himself._

"Alice calm down, Rose it's your turn" _I heard Edward say._

"I have never crash a car" _Rose said. Emmett and I looked sad as we took the shot._

"What happened Bella" _Alice said reaching out my hand._

"It was two years ago, and Em and I were fighting –he had forgotten my 15th birthday- when he got distracted because he looked at me so he could scream, and another driver lost control of the car and crashed on my side." _I said as I looked down._

_And when I looked up, Emmett was hugging me._

"I almost lost you that day; I'll never be able to forgive myself for what happened that day."

"Em its ok it wasn't your fault" _I tried to console him but it didn't hurt because I could feel his tears dropping on me forehead._

"Come on let's keep playing" _I said as I sat down again next to Edward. I felt his cold hand tangled on mine, when I looked up at him he looked like if he could he would be crying._

_I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before Emmett saw. Edward just smiled and said thank you. Ok so, so far, Emmett had taken 5 shots, Alice had taken 1, Jasper had taken 2, Rose had taken 2, I had taken 4 and Edward Zero._

"Hey I just noticed something" _I said out loud. Everyone turned to look at me._

"Edward still hasn't taken a shot." I _said as I glared at him_.

"Oh we can change that" _I heard Jasper tell us as he nudge at Alice's shoulder._

"Alright well it's your turn Jasper."_ I said._

"I have never played the piano before." _Edward was the only one to take the shot, I gave him a smug smile._

"I have never dressed as the opposite sex" _I gasped as Edward drank the shot growling and Alice._

"Edward?" _I asked still shocked._

"It was a dare" _I couldn't help it but I broke out laughing, that's when I heard Alice join my laughter._

"Whatever, my turn" _I heard Edward say._

"I have never been scared of dogs." I saw Alice take the shot just as the same time I did. I just smiled at Edward.

"I have never put my underwear on the outside of my clothes." _I said as I looked at Emmett and saw him take the shot._

_The game went on like that. We made fun of each other. And not once did I see the Cullen's buzzed. At the end of the game I took 11 shots before I was wasted and Emmett was gone by his 8__th__ one. I saw Edward and Jasper pick him up and take him to his room. I wondered how they were able to, Emmett just so big. When my eyes gave up I felt cool arms around me as they took me upstairs. I felt that he was leaving but I asked Edward to stay, and he did. That night Edward stayed in my dad's room holding me tight to his chest while he hummed me that most beautiful lullaby. I had I nice sleep until I started dreaming._


	11. Chapter 11 The Dream

Chapter 11… The Dream.

Edward's POV.

_After Bella started to fall asleep I told everyone to go hunting that I would stay and take care of her. Rose said she wanted to stay with Emmett so I said ok. I read her mind and saw that she had kissed his cheek and cuddle up to him. I really was happy for her, although we were both endangering our safety and our loves. I knew that Rose had finally accepted the idea of loving a human, and everyone was way too happy for us. Especially Esme, and that was just weird. I don't know how they could allow us to be in love with humans. Not that that would stop me now. I took Bella to her dad's room, and right when I was about to leave I heard her say something. _"Edward stay."_ So I did. I stayed with her that night she was cuddled up on my chest. Then out of nowhere I started to hum something. I was getting inspiration from this beautiful creature sleeping on my chest. It was a lullaby. It was the most beautiful melody I have every created or heard and I've heard my share of good lullaby's. And that's when I knew it was Bella's lullaby. The song itself was unique, beautiful. It was everything that could really describe Bella. So as I hold her close to me I saw her smile as I hummed to her and I could see she was resting very peacefully. I don't know how but I knew that I was in too deep. I loved her to much too, even if I tried to leave her I wouldn't be able to, it would be useless to even try. Not that I wanted to even consider the idea. Just the thought of not being with her and seeing her beautiful face, eyes, lips, and hear her voice ached my one beating heart. It was like all this time I only existed. I went hunting, talked, walked, went to school, etc. But know I could feel that I was living. It was almost as I had my soul or my heart back. Maybe she was meant to hold on to my soul and heart. Then that just meant that we were made for each other. But why now, I'm a vampire, so why now. _

"Edward"_ I looked at Bella. First I thought I was hearing things although my hearing is 20x better then a humans could ever be._

"Edward"_ then I noticed she was talking in her sleep. That made me happy, she was dreaming about me, and it was a good dream to by the look of her smile._

"Edward don't leave me"_ What? She thought I would leave hear. This made me sad; her smile had gone to a frown. I didn't like the way it looked on her, this angel was suppose to always stay happy._

"Edward please don't leave me, I love you"_ This was killing me. How could she dream that I would leave her. I don't even have the strength. Wait she said she loved me. I mean I knew she liked me, she kissed me and I wasn't just a kiss I knew she felt something strong. But she truly loved me just like I loved her._

_Then she started crying in her sleep and I couldn't take it. I wanted to wake her up; I didn't like it when she cried. _

"Edward you can't die, we're suppose to get married"_ I heard her say these words as they slowly killed her and more tears came down her beautiful face. But what was she talking about. Marry? I was dyeing?_

_Then I had a weird vision_

_I saw a beautiful angel crying, she was looking down at me. She was holding one of my hands. Then I got a better glimpse and saw that she looked exactly like Bella but she was wearing strange clothes like from 1920s._

"Edward please fight it, you have to get better. You can't leave me; you promised you would get through this. You said we would marry after you got better. Edward I'm all alone, please you can't leave me too. I love you so much please don't go."

_Then I heard myself speak. _

"Bella Love, please be strong. I'll find a way to come back to you I promise. But right now I got to go, I'm sorry love but I have to let go right now. I will find you again; you just have to be strong. Bella look at me." _Then I saw Bella look into my eyes and i said_ "I love you more then my own life, please don't do something stupid. Please stay strong, try to move on. I'll try my best to get back to you." _Then my voice started to fade. _

"Bella I love you" _were my last words as I let the darkness swallow me. But I heard one more thing and that's what killed me the most. My beautiful angel was dying because I was dying._

"Edward NO!" _and that woke me up from my vision I heard Bella scream. _

"Bella Love please wake up" _I tried to wake her, so I shook her little and that did it she woke up._

"Edward" _then she was crying on my chest, sobbing as I tried to comfort her._

"Bella it's ok it was just a dream. Love please calm down." _The vision and her words were still running in my mind trying to figure out a meaning to it._

"Edward but it was so real, you were dyeing" _her words were killing me. She was still sobbing but when she said that I was dyeing she broke out even more._

"Bella I know this is hard but tell me about your dream."_ I wanted to compare her dream to my vision or whatever that was that I had._

"You were lying in a hospital bed, but it wasn't from this year everything looked old like in the old movie after ww1 happened. You had beautiful green eyes but you were dyeing. You said you would come back for me, you promised you would find a way, but I was saying that you promised you would marry me that you would pull through I said that you couldn't leave me because I was alone. And then you just died after saying I love you" _she said the last words through sobs. She had described my vision but what did this mean._

"Bella calm down I'm hear I'm not going to leave you." _I started to hum her lullaby and then she started to calm down. A few minutes later she fell asleep again and this time she was happy and sleeping with a smile once again._


	12. Chapter 12 Girlfriend

I couldn't think of a name.... any suggestions?

P.S. at one point it get confusing... try reading it slowly so you can understand it... i had a hard time explaining it to Carlisle.

* * *

Chapter 12…

Bella's POV

When I woke up I had a major hang over. OMG! I couldn't even remember what happened last night. Then I remembered I had the worst dream. Edward was dyeing while he promised he would find a way back to me and that he loved me. Then I felt a cold hand stroke my cheek.

"Good Moring beautiful." I heard that unforgettable velvety voice. I looked up and I was staring at my favorite honey gold eyes.

"Good Morning" I said as I reached to kiss his cheek. But as I moved the hangover hit me so hard. Edward saw my reaction so he started to chuckle.

"You don't seem like you even drank at all last night." I said a little surprised, I saw him drink but he had no hangover.

"I told you it wasn't easy for us." He had a smug smile.

"So is anyone else awake?" I asked then I remembered Emmett. Edward saw my scared look because he stopped me from getting up.

"Emmett's still asleep, Alice and Jasper are awake and umm rose…" he paused, he looked a little nerves, I gues he probably would be nerves for my reaction. Then it clocked and I understood that Rose was with Emmett.

"It's ok Edward. Rose is sleeping with my brother right?" I smiled at the idea; I really likes Rose for my brother.

"Yes love, I didn't think you would take it good."

"Oh well I like Rose, wait what did you call me?" the sound of the way he called me love made my heart skip a beat.

"I called you love. Is that ok because if you don't like it I could stop."

"No. No I really like it, it just took me by surprise."

"OK well we should get you something for that hangover" he said with a huge smile and pulled us off the bed. So I kiss his cheek again.

"Bella I know it's not the best time to ask but there's something I want to ask you." He looked nerves.

"Yes Edward?"

"I know it's too early because we've known each other for only 3 days but I feel like I've known you for ever."

"Go ahead Edward." Now he was making me nerves.

"Bella would you be my girlfriend" I smiled up at him, my beat skipped a beat then started to race faster, I blushed a deep pink.

"Bella I'm still waiting for your answer, it's ok if you don't want to, I'll understand."

"Yes" I said

"Yes?" he asked

"Yes!" I conformed

"Yes" he said with joy.

Then we went into a passionate kiss. His arms were around my waist, I had mine around his neck, pulling him closer to me. That little move made us fall and the bed again. My fingers were tangled in his hair while he slid one hand on my back and the other on my hair as he pulled me closer. Then we heard a knock and broke the kiss.

"Come in" I said a little breathless.

"Hey Bella lets go to the beach the days really nice and I know how to take your hangover away." Alice said. It kind of irritated me that she interrupted us but I really liked her so I got over it quick.

"Sure Alice give us a sec please I need to talk to Edward please."

"Yeah but please no more lip locking your brother could come up and moment." I was shocked that she knew this.

"Get out of here you little annoying pixie." Edward screamed at her. She stuck her tongue and left.

"So are we going to tell Em?" I asked him a little nerves.

"Yeah I think it's the better then sneaking around" he said

"But sneaking around is kind of a turn on" I said as I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Maybe so but I'd rather show you off and make all the guys jealous, because I have the most beautiful angel." He said as he leaned his forehead to mine.

"Ok well can I get a human moment to get ready so we can go to the beach please."

"Sure thing love. Actually I'll be back in 15 minutes he have to go get ready to." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and we left downstairs with his family. I walked them out the door. Alice had given me a cup full of something red, I didn't know what it was but she said to drink half of it and give the rest to Emmett. I did as she said, and as I woke up Emmett I gave him the cup and told him to get ready. And he did.

Edwards POV.

_I was still little confused to Bella's dream and my vision -or whatever it was. We were on our way to the house to change clothes but my really reason for coming was so I could explain what happened to Carlisle, maybe he has an idea of what happened. We walked in, Alice and Jasper left to get ready, Alice really wanted to hang out with Bella again to bad she wouldn't because she would be too busy with me._

"Carlisle where are you"_ I asked_

"I'm in my office"_ I heard him clearly even if he did just say it really low. I walked in his office._

"Hey dad I need to talk to you."_ I said a little confused._

"Ok Edward, about what"_ He said as he raised an eyebrow._

"Bella, see yesterday we went to hang out with them at their house and Bella fell asleep in my arms, I was going to leave when she said to stay so I did. A few hours later, she started to talk In her sleep calling out my name. But then things got bad, she said don't leave me, you promised, I love you, you can't die, and she went on. But then I got this kind of vision or something, I'm not sure what it was but, I saw what Bella was saying in her sleep. She was looking down at me but everything looked all 1920 and she was saying that I promised to marry her, I was saying for her to wait for me that I would come back for her, to be strong that, I loved her more than my own life. But Bella's screams woke me up as I was dyeing she saw the same thing in her dream. When I woke her up I asked her to describe her dream and it was the exact thing she said I even said I had green eyes." I finished telling Carlisle and when I saw him he looked amused and happy.

"Son, I think destiny is making it up to you for your death." He said but that just confused me more.

"Remember when you first woke up you couldn't remember anything and I told you that you were making yourself forget the past because you were going to leave someone you made a promise of marrying one day. Well I think that your Bella now might be a Reincarnation of your old Bella." He said with a smug look.

"Is that even possible"

"Many people believe in it, who knows maybe it is. There is one way to find out though if you want."

"How?" I asked curious now.

"Your Family were very rich at their times so that makes them popular so if we look far enough in the news paper there might be news about your engagement. Just leave it to me son, I'll have it back for you when you get back. I assume you're going with Bella again right?"

"Yes and thank you dad." I left to get ready to see my love once again. If what Carlisle says is true then maybe destiny did put her back in my life so I could be happy. But I could only hope, but that would be enough for now.


	13. Chapter 13 The Beach

Chapter 13…

Bella's POV.

_I was mad. I couldn't decide on what to wear and they were already here. I think I'm going to ask Alice._

"Alice can you come up please." _I screamed from my room. Next thing I know I heard someone running up stairs._

"Yes Bella how can I help you?" _she asked in a smug look._

"I can't find anything to wear. I already have my bikini… its 2 pieces and purple but I don't know what to wear over it. Can you help me." _We started walking towards my small walk-in closet. Although it's Forks I still felt like bringing all my clothes. I've always liked to shop it relaxes me._

"OMG!" _Alice screamed ad jumped up and down._ "Bella I think we're going to get along just great."

"Okay so are you going to help me?" _I asked a little irritated._

"Yes now go sit on your bed and play with your hair while I work here." _She said as she started to push me out._

"Okay Alice." _I said as I sat on my bed._

_Alice was right though my hangover was gone in like 10 minutes. I was glad but I tasted horrible. _

"Bella wear this." _Alice came out with a short white flowy dress, it was strapless and it was for the beach. She also had some simple purple flip flops._

"You sure Alice?" _I asked. I used to wear that at the beach back at home and I guess I got tier of it, but now that I look at it I remember why I liked it._

"Yes now change; by the way you have a lot of nice clothes." She said as she walked out the door.

_Once I changed I went down stairs with my purse and my phone. Edward came down and saw me, he looked like his eyes could pop for all the skin I was showing._

"Come on Lets go."_ I said as I pushed him out the door. _

"OK so I say Alice, Jazz, and Rose ride with me" _Emmett said._

"OK then me and Bella will meet you guys over there."_Edward turned to look at me_."Ready Bella?"

"Yeah lets go" _I said as I pushed him towards his car before Emmett regretted his decision and made me ride with him._

Once we were inside we were safe again.

"Bella that dress looks really nice on you."

"Thank you very much." _I gave him a dazzling smile that took his breath. I just giggled as I looked away._

"Oh, well I can play that game to_" he said as he looked at me with my favorite crocked smile. It took my breath away, made me blush and made my heart skip a beat. I heard Edward chuckle. So I thought of getting him back. I started kissing his neck while he was driving. I heard him moan a little and that made me kiss him even more. I stopped though when I remembered he was driving and it was dangerous._

"Edward I think it's a bad idea to do this here. I don't want to crash again."_ I said with a smile._

"You're right, besides it's not fair that you're doing that when I can't even defend myself." _We both laughed._

* * *

**Edward's POV.**

_She looked beautiful, that white dress was showing a lot of skin. We got to the beach, and waited for everyone else in the car._

"Edward, when are we going to tell Emmett?" _she asked a little nerves. I understood why she was scared of her brother's reaction to our relationship. Emmett has always been overprotective with her, & I would be to –which I am now. _

"Bella love, don't be scared, I'll talk to him tonight." _I said with confidence. _

"But what if he tries to hurt you" _I wanted to laughed at that, All Emmett would end up doing is breaking his hand._

"Don't worry Bella, I can defend myself"

"Edward I don't want you getting hurt because of me." She said

"Bella, I would do anything for you."

_I told her as I pulled her closer to me & kissed her. She crushed her body to mine, I was so lost in desire that I picked her up –w/out effort- and we sat in the back seat. As she kissed me she left a hot trail going from my lips, to my cheeks, and then went to my neck. I had one hand on her back and the other on her hair. I pulled her closer as she followed her hot burning trail back to my lips. I heard her moan and that just made me have her against the seat with more desire but then I heard my phone ring._

"Aren't you going to answer that"_ she tried saying that w/out breaking the kiss._

"No"_ I said as I pulled her body closer to mine._

"Edward, come on answer the phone." _She let a little moan out and the a growl as she pulled away._

"Ugh fine."_ I took my phone out._

"Hello"_ I said a little irritated_

"Edward we're 2 minutes away so wait for us by the car."

"Ok Alice." _I knew she had seen a vision that we were making out and she didn't want us to get in trouble. But I was so hungry for Bella my desire for her body was so strong I wanted to kiss every inch of her body._

"Come on Bella your brother's almost here."_ I was disappointed as I pulled her out of the car._

"Stupid Emmett" Bella_ said with the same disappointment I had. We were leaning against the car and she was holding my hand.  
_ "So Bella, What's your favorite color"

"Honey Gold" _she said as she gazed into my eyes._ " & yours?" s_he said as she looked away because of her blush._

"Chocolate brown" _I said as I pulled her chin up so I could stair into her beautiful eyes._

"What's your middle name?"_ she asked trying to distract her mind._

"Anthony"

"I like it, Edward Anthony Cullen" _she said as her smile grew._

"Actually it's Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I kept my father's last name, but at school I'm registered as Cullen Masen."

"Oh well I like it!" _She said with a smug look._

"And yours love?"

"Marie."

"Isabella Marie Swan." _It sounds nice._"Well miss swan I believe your brother is here. "I_ said as I let go of her hand._

"Hey guys" _Emmett yelled as he got out of his truck. We just waved. Then I saw that annoying little pixie chain her arm with Bella's and took her towards the beach._

_**She told me to tell you that it's her turn to hang out with her. That she doesn't care if you're her boyfriend. **__Jasper thought._

"_Alice" I screamed._

_**Shut up**__ she thought at me._

"Bella let's try and get a tan before the sun disappears." _I heard her tell Bella._

"Ok Alice" was all I heard her say.

_I saw Alice and Bella take off their dresses. But I gawked at Bella. She was wearing a purple bikini. She had nice curves, with nice milky skin. She looked more beautiful than I ever thought she could be. Her body looked so tempting._

"Bella cover up, I don't want guys all over you" _Emmett said with an angry voice._

_She ignored him. Instead she laid down on the san stretching her body and trying to get as much as heat as she could. The way the sun hit her skin made me want to steal her and take her home and…._

_**Edward please keep your emotions on check I don't want to know you horny for Bella**__. Jasper thought as he interrupted my thoughts. _

_The rest of the day went by fast. The girls played volleyball while we surfed. I tried stealing Bella into the woods once in a while and we would kiss until Alice came and killed the mood. We drove them back home and when I got home Carlisle conformed that Bella was suppose to be my wife before I died. That night I sat on my piano and composed her lullaby. Esme was extremely happy that I was playing again. She also loved the melody. I was going to tell Emmett that Bella was officially my girl friend but when he saw some guys at the beach trying to hit on her he went mad. He almost fought with someone until Bella went to break it up. Until the guy slapped Bella's butt, the Emmett couldn't calm down anymore the punched him picked him up and threw him in the water. I felt like ripping out his head. When I had her lullaby finish I ran to my meadow and just hummed it to myself so I could see her angelic face again._


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Birthday Part 1

Part 2 should be up by tomorrow, I'm really tired today so I'm going to sleep .

* * *

Chapter 14…. Happy Birthday. Part 1

Bella's POV

_It's been a few weeks from the day me and Edward started going out. We were happy but we still couldn't officially hang out without being sneaky. We still haven't told Emmett. The day at the beach he went ballistic and that made me realize he still wasn't ready. We thought it was better to tell him today, tomorrow, or at the end of this week, which would be on Sunday and today was Friday. Why was today so important? Simple, because today was September 17; My Birthday! Although many people are usually happy on this day, I wasn't. Every year I had to pick with whom I would spend my time with. Last year I spent my 17__th__ birthday with my dad. Since I didn't feel like a fight I'm not hanging out with either one. This year Edward said he had a surprise; he said he would find a way to sneak me out. I had a agreed because part of my heart had already belonged to him and the other part was eventually giving up to. As I woke up I remembered that he had fallen asleep in my room._

"Happy Birthday love"_ he said as I reached out to get out of bed but was pulled back._

"How do you always wake up? It's not fair. I want to wake you up with a kiss."_ I said as I pouted and let his arms embrace me._

"Oh love; come on it's your birthday. Now behave or I'm not giving you your present."  
"Edward I said no presents." _I looked mad at him. If there was one thing I hated it was when I got presents, a party and I was the center of attention that's why I always dreaded my birthday._

"I know, I know but just let me have my fun please. It isn't too much, I promise." _He said with pleading eyes that always make me say yes._

"Fine." _I said as I looked away and walked into my closet to see what to wear for school today._

"Oh yea, Alice was in your room, don't ask when or how but she left your present at the end of your closet. I told her you would say no but she said that if you loved her you would wear it today and the other when we went to my surprise for you." _He said as I walked all the way down to my closet and picked out the two last outfits that looked brand new. They were beautiful. One was a white simple dress for even school, it was knee high with straps and cleavage. The other was red, loose, and strapless that still hugged my curves. They were both casual and cotton. So I decided I would wear them. The white dress for school came with flats. The other had 4inch heels. Was she trying to kill me? _

"Ok Edward get out of here I need to get ready, besides Emmett should be here at an moment, he usually wakes up earlier then me to say happy birthday, I'm surprised he still hasn't." _I said as I eyed the door._

"Love he went out really early. I'm not sure whit who but I heard someone honk while he got in a car."

"Really, oh he better not have forgotten my birthday and went last minute shopping."_ I said really mad, I hated it when Emmett forgot his baby sister's birthday. I always liked it when Em bought me stuff he always did have really good taste. _

"Actually I do think that's were he went, but he already had it for you he just needed to pick it up. And don't ask me what I promised I wouldn't say anything." _Edward said_

"Fine get out" _I said pointing at the window._

"Love don't be mad." _he said a little hurt._

"I'm not it's just that if you take longer to get out I'm going to be late for school" _I said as I chuckled._

"Oh right, ok I'll see you at school" _he said as he ducked out my window and jumped. I ran to my window._

"Aren't you going to pick me up?" _I asked a little hurt._

"No your brother wants you for the morning lets respect his decision." _He said with a little wink because he knew something I didn't and I didn't like it._

_After my shower and getting ready I got my dress on and walked down to the kitchen. I never heard anything but Charlie had made me pancakes. The table was set up with a rose in front of the plate, pancakes, and OJ. He came from behind._

"Happy Birthday Bells" _he screamed as he gave me a hug._

"Thanks dad." _I said._

"Well I got to go to work early but I have your present in your room I just left it while you came down to the kitchen oh and Rene's present is there to. Have a good day honey." _He left but before he gave me one last hug and kissed my cheek._

_When I was done eating I cleaned my dishes and went upstairs to see my birthday presents. There was 3 boxes. One from Charlie, it was a brand new Kodak camera it was purple too. He also left a credit card in the birthday card. It said 400. Wow that was the most he has ever given me before. Must me sunny outside. As i said it I laughing at my own dumb joke. The next was Rene's she had sent me two tickets for Arizona. They were for me and Emmett. Way to go René. I thought it was carpy birthday present. I know she wanted to see me. But she decides to send me tickets for my birthday instead of any other day when they would also wouldn't mean anything. Then I looked at the last box it was from phil. When I opened it I was surprised his was better than mom's. He gave me a new sidekick phone. It was white and hasn't even came out on store's yet. I wonder how he got his hands on this. I traded my sim card and activated it and got my purse as I walked downstairs to where all the honking was coming from. When I got down, Emmett was their holding a really small box. _

"H_appy Birthday Baby Sister." He said as he crushed me into a hug. When he let loose a little, I clung to his neck like when I was a little girl ant he spun us around._

"_Belly your so big now I think I might cry" which he did._

"_Emmett leave that to mom and dad. Talking about mom, she gave me the worst present ever. Plan tickets for you and me." I said with a disappointed look_

"_Wow, your right that does suck. Hey who got you that dress? You can't wear it." He said eyeing me for the first time._

"_Alice and yes I can, I'm 18 now. I can do whatever I want." I Said as I stuck my tongue at him._

"_Ok Bells, here's my present to you" he said as he handed me the small box. As I opened it I raised my eyebrow at him. He usually gave me really nice expensive things. This time I really had no clue on what he was giving me. The key was big with a blue bow on it. I looked at it before I realized it was a car key. When I did I let a tear out. My big brother had gotten me a car. And knowing him it was going to be pretty expensive to. I was right; when I looked up to say something to him he had the door open so I could stair at my new car. It was a yellow 911 Porsche turbo. He knew I wanted that car some day and he decided to get it for me today. OMG I didn't know what to say so instead I clung myself on Emmy and gave him a big hug._

"Thank you, Thank you, thank you, thank you" I _said and got off so I could stair at my car again. _"Emmy I love you so much."

"Happy Birthday Sis. I hope you like it." _Emmett said with a huge smug. He knew no one would be able to top his birthday present._

"Em how did you get the money for it." _I asked a little confused, but happy._

"Don't worry about it." _He said as he pushed me towards the car._

"Come on let's get to school. Your driving today." _He said as he took my purse and my new phone._

"Nice phone which rental gave it to you?" _he asked as he raised an eyebrow._

"Phil" _I said still too happy for the car._

_I drove to school on a fast speed. I couldn't help it. It felt good, besides Em said that Rose had fixed it little and made it faster. When I got to school everyone was staring. This time I didn't care, Em had just give me the best birthday present ever. For all I cared they could all bug me about it as long as that car was still outside in perfect condition. I parked next to my boyfriends Volvo and made my way outside. Emmett still had a smug look._

"Emmy thank you so much it's the best present in the whole world_" I said as I gave him another kiss and hug._

"Nothing's too good for my baby sister."_ He said as he handed me my stuff and tussled my hair._

_We walked up to the table outside where we always meet up before the bell rang. That's where everyone was standing with balloons and arms opened ready to attack me. First came Alice, she practically ran to me and hugged me really tight. Then Jasper, he gave me the balloons. He agreed to go put them in my new car so I wouldn't hit anyone with them. Then came Rose she gave me a really sweet hug. After and the most important one was my boyfriend. Edward gave me a hug, slipping something inside my purse, I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he just mouthed me "later"._

"Happy birthday Bella" _everyone said in unison._

"Thanks guys"

"Nice car who gave it to you" _Alice winked at me_

"The best big brother in the world" _I said as I hugged Em again._

"Oh and who made it faster" _Rose asked with a wink_

"The best hot girl mechanic in the world." _I said as I looked at her and gave her a thank you hug again._

"No problem Bells." _I looked at her with an eyebrow raised._

"Emmett's rubbing off on me." _She said_

"No worry's everyone can call me that as long as you don't call me belly. I really hate that." _I said eyeing Emmett. He just shrugged._

"Come on guys we're going to be late to class." _Jasper said as he handed me my car keys again._

_As we walked to class, People would pass by us and say happy birthday to me. Some guys even had the balls to give me a hug; In front of Emmett and Edward. When Taylor clung on me Emmett grabbed him by back of his shirt and removed him saying something about, _"watch it that's my little sister's ass your trying to grab. "

_One thing good came out of all the guys paying attention to me. Edward looked really hot when he was jealous. _


	15. Chapter 15 Happy Birthday Part 2

Chapter 15… Happy Birthday part 2

**Bold-hearing from far away.**

_**Bold and Italic's- reading thoughts.**_

_Italic's –thinking._

Normal-Talking out loud.

Edward's POV

_Ugh! I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to kill all those guys. One had the stupid idea that it would be nice if he touched her butt. I swear if it wasn't because we don't want Emmett to know yet I would of hurt that kid. We'll at least Emmett handled it well._

"I can't believe you were about to kick his ass Em" _Bella said with a smile. What the heck, some guy almost touched her butt and she's smiling._

"Bella he almost touched you and your happy" _I told her low enough Emmett wouldn't hear._

"Yeah! You look cute when you're jealous" _she said with a smug look._

"Well that's not fair. How come you don't get jealous."_ I asked wondering if she looked cute when she was jealous._

"Simple I already have you so I don't have to worry about you flirting with other girls."

"Well maybe I should go flirt with someone so you could see how it feels."

"I swear if you do that Edward I am going to…"

"Why are you getting mad Bells, why are you swearing at Edward?" _Emmett asked interrupting her threat._

_Before I walked into class and I decided since I was dropping off Bella at her class and Jessica was here I would prove my point. I past by her and gave her a quick wink. I saw Bella had seen that and she was so mad. I listened to Jessica's thoughts to see if Bella would do anything. _

_**Omg! Did Edward Cullen wink at me? I thought him and Bella were a thing or something. Well his to good for her anyways. Maybe I do have a shoot. Oh Bella looks like she's mad at me. She's probably jealous of me.**_

_I was right Bella is mad. How could she think Bella wasn't good enough for me? I'm not good enough for her._

"**Bella did you see that, Edward Cullen winked at me." **_I heard Jessica tell Bella._

"**Yeah Jess Whatever." **_She was still mad._

"**Bella is something wrong."**_**It's not like I care. If he doesn't want you, Well maybe I should make my move.**__ Jessica thought. Maybe I took it to far._

"**If he wants to play that game well I can play it better"**_** What is she talking about? She's so weird.**__ Crap I'm in trouble. I wonder what she's going to do._

_I think I should apologize to Bella. I know I wanted to prove a point but I don't want her to get me back._

_By the time it was lunch, I went to pick her up from her class. She just walked past me like she never even saw me. Dam I am in trouble._

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad, just jealous." _I walked behind her trying to get her to talk to me again. But she just kept on walking like she didn't hear anything._

"Bella Please forgive me."

"Why don't you go with Jessica?" _She said in a hurt voice. Aw my Bella was hurt because she thought I might want Jessica._

"Because I don't want her, I want you."

"You could have fouled me." _She looked up when she found someone_. "Hey Mike"

_Oh no she was so no going there. What's wrong with her? Ugh stupid Newton, I hate him._

"Bella what are you doing?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Bella everything you do is my concern"

"Hey Bella you called me." Mike looked at her admiring her beauty.

"Yeah, umm well since it's my birthday, you mind if I eat lunch with you guys."

"Yeah, Bella that would be great." _**Haha I bet she's tired of Cullen. Well this is my chance.**_

_Ugh stupid Newton_

"Sorry Newton she's eating with me."

"I'm sorry Edward but I don't know what gave you the idea that I would eat with you today. I would like to hang out with my friends if you don't mind." _Oh crap I really pissed her off._

"Bella don't do this"_ I tried pleading_

"I'll see you later Edward_." Newton said after he put his arm on her shoulder while she turned her back on me and flipped her hair. I walked to our table were my family was._

_**Don't you know you're not suppose to get a girl jealous.**__ Alice thought_

_**Dude that sucks **__Jasper was telling me._

_**Why is Bella with Newton?**__ Emmett didn't know what was really happening._

_**Maybe you should buy her some flowers and she'll forgive you.**__ Rose tried to help. This wasn't half a bad idea. After school I went up to Bella and told her that she was still going with me no matter what, I also told her my family wanted her to go to my place so I would pick her up. Emmett said he would go straight to my house after school. She had agreed but she said it was only for Carlisle and Esme._

_I went to her house to pick her up. I had bought her two dozen roses. When she opened the door she looked gorgeous in her red dress. It complimented her cheeks. But then againg when does she not look beautiful._

"Bella love I'm really sorry I shouldn't have done that. I really didn't want to get you mad love. Please forgive me" _I told her as I pulled her close to me and gazed into her eyes to see what she was feeling. I could tell she was loved, happy, and I could also see forgiveness._

"Okay Edward you're forgiven if you promise to never do that again." _She said as she kissed my cheek._

"As long as you promise to never give Mike Newton false hopes."

"I promise" _I knew she meant it._

"Love did you open the present I snuck in your purse."

"Oh I forgot about that. I was so mad at you I thought about throwing the gift in your face. Sorry" she looked regretful.

"No problem love, I deserved it for the way I acted today. Now go on up and get you present I want you to open it in front of me."_She left running up the stairs when I saw she wasn't wearing shoes. She came down with some heels and the present. I raised my eyebrow at the heels._

"Alice" _she said and the opened the present. I had gotten her a diamond heart necklace._

"OMG! Edward it's…Beautiful…You shouldn't have…I love it!" _She gasped as she turned it and saw that the light made it look shinier. I helped her put it on and gave her the roses._

"Edward you're the best boyfriend ever. But you shouldn't have. It must have been expensive."

"Bella you already have expensive stuff one more thing wouldn't hurt. Besides it wasn't. Before my mom died she gave me some diamonds. This one was round but I carved it into a heart."

"Edward that's beautiful thank you so much."

"Bella what is that?" _I looked at the floor by the door and saw a big box that was sent by the ups guy. It was addressed to Isabella Marie Swan._

"I'm not sure. I didn't even see it when I came in." she said as she handed me her heels and the roses. She picked it up and told me to follow her inside.

**Bella's POV**

_Edward saw a box on the floor and as I picked it up I saw that the box said it came from phoenix._

"Well Bella open it." _I did as he told me. In the box there was a big wolf bear, a bracelet, and a note. I ignored the rest and read the note._

Dear Bella,

_I know that I did wrong by forcing you on me that day. I am very sorry it's just that I really like you and I never thought you would get the hint. I'm really sorry; I should have never done that. I've know you since you were small and your brother to. I understand why Em hurt me but please forgive me. I miss you a lot. Happy birthday, I hope you have fun, and wait for me. I promise I'll make it up to you. I hope you like my present. Tell Em I'm sorry and that I miss my best friend. I hope to see you soon Bells._

_Love, Jacob Black._

_After I read the note I picked up the stuff went outside and threw it out in the garbage. If he thought he could convince me just by saying he made a mistake and he was going to make it up to me, well he was very wrong. When I came back inside Edward was reading the note and he looked enraged. _

"Edward can we go now. Please." _We went inside his car and drove off._

"So who's Jacob, One of your Ex-boyfriends" _What the. He looked mad._

"Edward this is no time for one of your jealous tantrums. No matter If you look cute. Look I know I've had a lot of boyfriends in my past. They are nothing like you. You aren't just a boyfriend; my heart says your much more than that. Jacob is no Ex of mine. He's the jerk that almost raped me." _I said the last word in more of a whisper._

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, I was just mad that someone besides me declared their love for you. Forgive me" _He was dazzling me again. So how could I not. _

"Of course Edward."_I said as the car stopped and I gave him a kiss._

"Ok now let's go inside. Oh by the way beautiful, I should warn you that it might get scary in there. They made a big deal out of it."_ He said in an apologetic way._


	16. Chapter 16 Happy Birthday Part 3

Chapter 16… Happy Birthday Part 3.

Bella's POV

_He was right. It was scary. The inside of his huge beautiful house was covered in pink all over. We walked to the Family room and everyone jumped out screaming…_

"Happy Birthday" _Everyone yelled, I mostly heard Emmett's_

"Thanks guys." _I said as I got closer to them. They were around Edward's Piano. I sat in the stool for his piano and everyone gathered around me. _

"Oh Bella, Happy Birthday honey." _Esme said as she gave me a hug. She was so nice and I already loved her like a mother. She even told me to call her that._

"Thanks mom"_ I said, it still felt weird but I could see that she wanted to cry as I said it._

"Happy Birthday my daughter." _Carlisle was next he hugged me tightly._

"Thanx Dad." _This was still weird to me. I've known them for only a few weeks yet I won their hearts and they all won mine._

_Then my pixie best friend attacked me._

"I know I already said Happy Birthday but I don't care. Happy birthday best friend." _She made me giggle._

"Yeah Bells happy birthday."_Jasper hugged us both._

"Happy Birthday Bells." I _heard Rose say as she joined in on the hug._

"Happy Birthday baby sister." _Emmett came next and hugged us all._

"Guys I can't… Breath." _They all let go and laughed._

"Really guys thank you"

"We'll I guess I'm last. Happy Birthday Bella." _Edward embraced me in a cool but sweet hug. His meant the most. I could tell it had meaning. He gazed in my eyes and kissed my forehead._

"Thank you Edward."_ I faced Carlisle and Esme they looked so proud of there son. They had told me when they meet me that they were glad that Edward had found me._

"Okay it's time to open presents"_ Alice chimed and faced the presents on the piano._

"Guys you shouldn't have got me anything."

"Oh Bella be a big girl and except this."_ Alice said as she stuck her tongue at me._

"Fine" I said in defeat.

"Ok this is from me and Jasper." She_ handed me a small Envelope. As I opened it I saw it was a gift card from settle mall. It had 200 in the money section._

"Alice what is wrong with you, this is too much_." I paused and regretted saying that._" But thank you so much, you didn't have to get me anything. I'm already happy with you being my Best friend. And Thank you to Jasper." _I said as I got up and gave each of them a hug._

"Yay! Bella we can go shopping now" _I sighed._

"Ok I'm next."_ Rose said as she handed me a small box. Inside was a small bracelet that matched with my necklace that Edward Gave me. I looked at her and she eyed my necklace and gave me a wink._

"Thank you Rose it's beautiful."

"Okay we're next"_ Esme said as she got up and handed me two things. One Felt like a book. The other was a hard cover._

"_Open the smallest one first_."_ As I opened it I saw that it was a book. The cover said The Lion and the Lamb. It was a love story._

"I wrote that book a while ago. When I meet you, you reminded me a lot of my character in the book. Head strong, Unique, Beautiful, Smart, Stubborn, and much more. Now Honey I want you to open the page to dedicated section." _I did and as I read what it said I let out tears._

_I dedicate this book to my new and dearest Daughter. Although were not connected by blood and we've know each other for a short time, I feel like I already love you. Welcome to the Family Isabella Marie Swan. I love you. From you're knew mother –Esme Cullen_

"Esme. Thank you so much mom." _I got up and hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek she looked like she would cry again._

"Okay by dearest open the next one." _She said as she pointed to the next one. It was a photo Album it was beautiful and unique like she made it herself._

"Thank you Esme and Carlisle." _I said once again._

"Okay, Me next, Me next."_ I looked over and Emmett was jumping up and down._

"Emmett you already gave me my car, what else can you give me." _I said as he handed me a box._

"Bell's don't worry it's not much, it's just something small, when I'm not with you and you need me this will remind you of me. Now open it." _As I opened it I realized it was a brown cute chucky Teddy Bear._

"Aww Emmett it's so cute. I think I'ma call it Emmy." _I said as I jumped on his lap and kissed his cheek_

"No Baby sister you can't that name is too ugly for teddy."

"I don't care. It's my bear and I say his name is Emmy."

"Fine" he paused and gave me an evil grin. "But I'm buying another teddy and ima call him Belly."

_I stuck my tongue at him._

"Ok my turn."_Edward moved closer to me and handed me a flat case._

_I opened it and saw a CD._

"Listen to it when you get home." _I nodded._

"Okay so I talked to Charlie and he had agreed on letting you sleep over for a girl's night. Emmett you can pick her up in the morning." _Rose said as she started to kick Em out._

"Ok see you tomorrow Bells and happy birthday sis."_ Emmett said as rose and he walked out._

"Ok we know that Emmett doesn't know about your relationship with my son Bella but since we love you we are going to back you up and let you go with him were ever his planning on taking you." _Carlisle said as he left and Esme followed. Jazz and Alice had left to. So know it was only Edward and I._

"Ok now I'm going to put the blind fold on. Okay." _Edward said as he put something red on my eyes._

"Edward where are we going." _I asked a little curious._

"Don't worry Love." He said

_As he led me to his car my curiosity got intense. He was holding my hand all the way to the mystery's place. When the car stopped Edward opened my door and carried me out._

"I can walk you know"

"Yes but what would be the fun in that" _he said as he kissed my lips. He put me down and took the blind fold off. We were at a beautiful meadow. There was a heart made out of roses, and candles all around._

"Edward" _was all I could say. I was speechless. I just crushed my lips into him as he pulled us inside the heart. We were lying down as he kissed me with more force. I loved the way my lips shaped into his. He pulled me closer to his body._

"Bella I brought you here for a reason." _I blushed and my heart started to beat faster._

"Bella I know I've gave you hints of how I feel but I want to officially tell you." he paused and turned to get something. "Bella, My love, I just want to tell you that… I love you"_ he handed me a red rose as I stopped breathing for a second. _

"Edward I love you to. I love you so much!" I said as I kissed him.

_As my best Birthday ended I heard something. I was cuddled up into Edward's Chest as he hold me there under the stars on our heart. I heard something move between the leaves. I stared out in the forest and saw a pair of red blood eyes. I wanted to tell Edward but when I blinked they were gone. Edward listened to my heart beat that night as I fell asleep in his arms. I forgot about the eyes. And as long as I had Edward by my side I didn't care._


	17. Chapter 17 Blackout

Chapter 17… Blackout.

Bella's POV.

**My cousin inspired the cheese stick part… She loves cheese ha!**

_I was eating before school started. Edward and I have had our relationship for about 6 months now. Emmett still had no clue of our relationship. But today we would tell him. It was Wednesday and the first day back to school. I had spent the best Christmas break ever. Edward and his family took me and Em to California Lake Tahoe… more snow. It was fun and romantic. He took me to the beach at night once. _

_I was eating a cheese stick when I heard Em._

"Bella hurry we're going to be late." _He really wanted to see Rose. They have officially been going out for 3 months._

"Ok Em lets go." _I said as I walked out the door with my purse and books. Alice had taken me shopping after my birthday. It was fun but also scary._

_Lately I've been taking my car to school, Emmett rode with me. Em calls her Lizzie, which made me laugh. Like you could really name a car. I told Edward and he said he looked more like a Paul. That had me rolling on the floor._

"Lizzie's looking kind of dirty, want me to wash her after school." _I smiled at Em_

"Yeah, sure Em."

"So Bells what's new?" _Emmett asked kind of bored. He knew we hung out every day so there really wasn't anything new._

"Well Emmett there is something I need to tell you" _I said it nervesly._

"BELLS YOU'RE NOT PREGNAT!" _I kind of had a feeling that that would be his first thought._

"WHAT! No way" _I couldn't help but scream._

"Ok well what's wrong?" _he has calmed down a bit ,but he was still on high alert._

_I parked in the school parking lot. I looked at him and gave him a really tight hug._

"Emmy please don't be mad." _He pulled me back to look into my eyes._

"Edward and I are going out."_ He let go of me and faced away, he made a fist and it looked like if his knuckles could, they would be ripping out of his skin._

"How long." _Was all he could ask._

"6 months."

"6 MONTHS." He screamed. " BELLA how could you not tell me sooner. I'm your brother. CAN'T YOU TRUST ME ANYMORE!" _he yelled some more._

"Em, of course I trust you. But I knew you would react this way." _I paused._ "I was scared you wouldn't let me be with him."

"Bella you can't see him" _was all Emmett said. Those words alone made my heart ache._

"Em I'm 18 I don't have to listen to you again." _ I was mad. He could not deny me the right to see my boyfriend._

"Bella please listen. You're young and beautiful. Please don't believe into his crap" _We saw the silver Volvo park next to us. I automatically ran towards him. As soon as Emmett would get out it might get dangerous. _

"Hey Bella"_ Edward said as I crushed my body to him._

"Em please don't do this." _I pleaded._

"Move Bella." _Em was out of patients. _

"Emmett what's wrong." _Rose asked._

"Rose your brother is going out with my little sister." _Emmett looked at Edward with disgust._

"So" _was all Rose said._

"He can't" _was all he could come up with saying._

"Why not?" _Rose asked confused._

"Because I don't want her to get hurt." _He said it in a low tone._

"Emmett you can't protect her all the time. She needs to learn how to make her own mistakes and learn from them." _Rose said as she tried to reason with him._

"Em why is it ok for you and Rose to go out but not me and Bella?" _Edward spoke for the first time since he said hi to me._

"Because, I can protect Rose." He almost yelled at him.

"And you think I can't protect Bella."

"Yeah, I think you can't"

"Well your wrong. I can protect Bella just as much as you can."_This was getting out of hand. Emmett grabbed me tight and threw me at Rose. She caught me with arms wide open._

_Emmett tried to punch Edward in the face but he caught Em's hand. So Em tried the next shot with his free hand but he was aiming for Edward's Stomach. Edward caught that hand too. Then Edward had Emmett's hands pinned to his back._

"Emmett stop, I don't want to fight you, your scaring Bella." _He let Emmett go and as he did, I ran to Edwards arms. Right when he caught me Emmett hadn't seen me and I hadn't seen that he swung at Edward. I heard Edward scream my name at the same time I Blacked out._

_I opened my eyes._

"Bella love are you awake." _Then I felt cold arms on my cheek._

"Edward" _my voice sounded awful. I cleared my throat._

"Love are you ok"

"Yeah, but the back of my head hurts. What happen?"

"Oh Bella, When you ran to my arms your brother hadn't noticed you and tried to punch me but hit you head instead. Why did you do that" _he looked serious. _

" I didn't want you to get hurt. Besides I didn't think Emmett would try to hit you again."

_We were inside my car. We were in the back seat while I had my head on his lap._

"Where's Em?" _I tried to sit up but Edward pushed me down gently._

"Edward I want to talk to Emmett."

"Bella, Emmett feels miserable at the moment. Let Rose comfort him for a while."

"Ok." I sighed. "So. You want to comfort me?" I asked as I bit my lip and winked at him.

"Oh Love" _was all he said before he brought his lips to mine. Carefully he pulled me up so I could sit on his lap. He pulled me closer to his body. It was burning me with desire. I started to unbutton the top of his shirt only, as I started to kiss his neck. He let out a low moan that made my desire stronger. I stopped at the thought that Emmett could see us and this would only make it hard for _him_._

"Sorry." _I paused as I tried to catch my breath._ "If Em see's us this will only make it harder for us to me together."

"Your right" _he said with a frown._

"Come on lets go play nice with Emmy."

"Ok" _The rest of the day we didn't go to school. Emmett wasn't happy that I was with Edward but he would let me make my own mistakes. _

_As I lay in Edward's arms in my room I looked out the window. I couldn't be happier then I was at the moment. The night was beautiful. But same as every night since my birthday, I felt like we were being watched. It wasn't a stocker creepy feeling, more of a killer scary feeling. I ignored it once again. And I feel asleep to the sound of my boyfriends beautiful voice humming my lullaby._


	18. Chapter 18 James

**Sorry for being really rude to Jacob. I really don't like him so I'm sorry if your team Jacob but in my opinion he sucks. Don't worry though I'll try to give him at least a happy ending. Warning: he might suffer before he gets his happy ending. But then again who doesn't.**

* * *

Chapter 18… James.

Edward's POV

"I'm sorry love but we have to go out. A family relative is sick and Carlisle wants to go visit." _I was lying again and I hated it. I wanted to tell her about the vampire world but if she knew she would be scared of me and I would lose her. I knew I needed to tell her soon. I kissed her goodbye and told her to be safe. The real reason that we were leaving was because my family wanted to go hunting. They wanted to go somewhere else besides Forks. They wanted something different then elk and I had agreed to go with them, so I could satisfy my thirst more. As I left Forks in my Volvo I went past the speed limit. I was humming Bella's lullaby while Alice and Jazz talked. Rose was smiling looking out the window thinking of Emmett. It had seemed that since she started to officially go out with Emmett she was much happier. Then Alice had a vision._

_Alice saw I tall guy he was dark and well…handsome. He had a teddy bear and was in front of Bella's door. As she opened the door and saw who it was, she slammed the door in his face. Then Emmett came out, took the teddy bear, ripped it apart and threw it at the guy. _**"Jacob Black I don't want you anywhere near Bella or this house. She has a boyfriend and I kind of like him, so let her be happy and get the FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY!" **_Emmett punched him and slammed the door. Bella was laughing as she rolled on the floor while Emmett just grinned at himself._

_The vision ended as me and Alice broke out in laugher. Rose and Jasper looked at like we had lost our minds. Alice had told them the vision and then joined our laughter. As we hunted Rose and I were competing. Whoever could catch the bigger mountain lion would drive back. They knew I never allowed any one to drive my Volvo so this was a big deal. I couldn't lose. Then I stopped hunting. The mountain lion that was in my arms was almost dead fell out my hands. Alice had another vision._

_It was another vampire. He was tall and muscular. His hair was long and blond. On his right was another vampire. This one was a female, she had blond strawberry hair, she was very pretty but nothing compared to my Bella's beauty. To the man's left was another Vampire this one was also a male. He was dark, long black hair, and looked like the leader. They were in Forks Washington. The blond guy had been in forks for a while and the other too vampires had come to join him once again. The female looked like she was arguing with the blond one._

"_Victoria I know it's dangerous but I want this."_

"_James's you could die."_

"_Well I won't" _

"_How are you so sure?"_

"_I am stronger then the male. He won't be able to stop me. Besides he's gone. This is the perfect time to strike. She's at the meadow."_

"_James, Victoria is right. I am not willing to die for just one human girl." _

"_Laurent if you could smell her blood, you would want this to. It's addicting. I'm surprised I haven't lost control yet. This is the most exciting game ever. The male will never be able to stop me." _

_The vision ended. I knew what they wanted, and who they wanted. They would not get to my Bella. I ran to Alice._

"How much time do I have before Bella gets to the meadow?" _I asked her._

"You have one hour. We better get going. Edward they might succeed."

"NO they will not" _I almost shrieked at her._ "I'm sorry, Alice now let's go. How will I get there faster in a car or running?"

"Running now let's go."

_Alice had explained to the rest what happened and since I was faster I blotted threw the forest. I would not give James the satisfaction of winning. He picked the wrong angel to mess with. I would rip every bone of his body and burn each piece. I ran as fast as I could only thinking of my beautiful girlfriend. She was so innocent. And I had dragged her into this awful life. I made her life dangerous and now I would do anything to make her safe again. Bella was my love but as I tried to get there first, the red glowing eyes were burning me alive. I could lose Bella. If that happened I would find a way to follow right after._

_**Bella's POV**_

_Edward had gone away for the weekend and I was bored. Emmett was in his room. I decided to clean up a bit. I went to the kitchen and washed some dishes. Charlie was working late once again. Jessica had called earlier to ask why I hadn't come to school and that why the Cullen's didn't go either. I had told her that they had invited me and my brother to go to seattle with them so we ditched with them. She sounded mad but I didn't care. If she couldn't understand that Edward didn't want her she would soon because we could finally hold hands without caring who was watching. Now that he was in my mind I was missing him even more. I loved Edward but I still got that feeling that I've meet him long ago. I was lucky to have him, but sometimes I got this feeling that he and his family were hiding something from the world. Edward was a great guy, he was so sweet and talented. I love the way he hums my lullaby at night or when he played it in the piano. But something told me he was different but not just him but Alice, Jazz, Rose, Carlisle, And Esme. It didn't matter I loved them all already._

_There was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it._

_Once I opened it I saw who it was. He was holding a teddy bear and smiling at me like it was some nice surprise. I slammed the door in front of Jacobs face. I called for my brother._

"EMMETT!" he came running.

"Bella what's wrong."

"Jacobs outside with a smirk on his face holding a teddy bear. I think he think that I would be happy to see him. Can you get rid of him?"

"Yeah of course Bells."

_He opened the door took the teddy bear, ripped it apart, and threw it at his face._

**"Jacob Black I don't want you anywhere near Bella or this house. She has a boyfriend and I kind of like him, so let her be happy and get the FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY!" **_Emmett punched him and slammed the door. I was laughing so hard I was on the floor. Emmett had his hands on his hips looking like he was superman. That made me laugh even more. _

"Thank you Emmett"

"Anytime Bells" _before he left, he tussled my hair._

_I sat on the couch for about 3 hours. I was so bored and it was only 4pm. I missed Edward. Then I got the most stupid idea. I went to get my car keys and a flashlight in case it got dark on my way back. I started to drive to the meadow. The one Edward had taken me to. If I couldn't have him with me at the time at least I could remember him in a peaceful way. As I drove I had my birthday CD on. I was listening to my lullaby and it made me relax a bit more. I got to the place in 30min. I started to walk into the forest looking for the meadow. I slipped and tripped a bit, but then again, I do it in daily bases. Once I founded it I sat on the ground. I was right this place made me feel calmer. I heard a noise coming from the leaves. I sat up. I started to think this was a bad idea. What if the red eyes appeared? Then I saw them again, the red eyes._

"Whose there" was all I could ask

"What is a lovely human doing here all alone at night?"

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"You mean you're waiting for you vampire boyfriend."

"WHAT!" ok this guy was nuts.

"Ah I see he hasn't told you."

"Look I don't know who you are but you better leave before my boyfriend comes and gets pissed. You know what, never mind stay... I'll leave." _I started to walk away when he was right in front of my face._

".YOU..." _was all I could say_.

"Look before I drink your blood dry I'll tell you who your boyfriend really is. His a vampire, he drinks blood has supper strength his skin is pale white and ice cold, he can run super fast, faster than your eyes can ever see. The thing is that I know he won't be able to save you, he drinks blood but he drinks animal blood and that makes you weaker." _Ok I knew Edward was a good guy. I mean think about it. His been around me for 6 months and I'm still alive._

"James stay away from her." _I heard that beautiful velvety voice. I knew it was Edward and as I turned around to see him James grabbed me from the neck. One of my hands went up to my neck, I tried to loosen his grip but it had no effect. He broke my hand and I shrieked in pain then that's when I saw him. He looked pained like someone was ripping his heart. But he also looked mad. As I feel to the ground I saw Edward choke James and push him against the tree. When he hit the tree it fell to the ground. So what James said was true. Yet I didn't care, I loved Edward no matter what he was. James pushed him off and sent Edward flying away._

"EDWARD!!!!" _I screamed for him. I was scared he'd been hurt. Then I saw him look at me at the same time that James struck and choked him._

"Your alone, because your faster than the others" _James paused_ "But not stronger."

"I'm strong enough to kill you" _Edward said as he kicked James and threw him off. After everything was to fast I wasn't sure how it happened. Alice appeared, she started a fire. Jasper tore something out of James neck. Carlisle ran to me, picked me up and took me to Esme. Edward threw James in the fire and after a minute he turned nothing but ashes._

"Mom" _was all I could say as Esme hold me bridal style._

"Honey are you ok." _She asked with a worried face._

"No my hand hurts so much. I think James broke it" _I screamed in pain. Then Edward was at my side._

"Edward before anything else happens I want to say something." _I said as he looked at me in confusion_ "I know you're a vampire I saw everything, and don't say I imagined everything because that tree doesn't look fake to me. Edward I don't care what you are. I love you the way you are and I'm safe with you. I mean I'm still alive after being alone together for 6 months. I think if you wanted my blood you would have already done it. Same for everyone else, Mom, Dad, Rose, Alice, Jasper, I love you guys even if you are vampires." _Then I screamed in pain._

"Oh honey we'll talk about this later let's get you home so Carlisle can fix you up." _Esme said with concern. Then Edward took me from her arms and kissed me forehead._

"Come on love, let's go home" _he said as he smiled with happiness and kissed my lips but with more force then ever._


	19. Chapter 19 Vampires

Chapter… 19 Vampires.

Edward's POV

_Bella was ok with it. She knew I was a vampire, yet she didn't care. That was confessing. But it also comfort me, I could finally be with her without lies. She didn't even scream once, well besides the pain in her arm. James was so close to killing her, but I made it in time. I wanted so much to rip his body piece by piece but Bella was there and I didn't want to scare her anymore. We had told her dad that she had come to my house because she forgot a book from school and she knew where we kept an extra key, She had fallen down the stairs and I had come to pick up my cell when I saw her there. He believed it, the problem was her brother. He didn't believe a word I said so Bella told him another lie he did believe. She told him she had gone to look for the meadow I had taken her once, and tripped on a tree root._

_Bella said it would be better to tell Emmett, that it wouldn't be bad. At the moment I was driving her to my house, Emmett was fallowing. We had planned on telling him today. Rose was beyond nerves. Bella had tried to encourage her; she had said it was for the best. Rose had agreed. I got out of the car and opened the door for Bella. She still got a little frustrated. But since she had a broken arm I would be her right arm at all times. I smiled at the thought. I really didn't need a broken arm to open doors or be gentlemen. _

_We walked through the family room to the dining table that was there only for the act. I mean, it would be kind of sick to bring an animal inside the house. Carlisle and Esme weren't home so I sat at the head of the table, Alice sat on my left and Bella on my right, Jazz sat next to Alice while Rose stood behind me. Emmett sat next to Bella. She was holding one of his hands. Emmett was having random thoughts one of them was that he thought it would be fun to buy a monkey for Rose. Like Rode would really want a monkey. Wow this boy is random, now he thinks it would be fun post him dancing in a skirt on YouTube._

"Emmett can you please stop thinking about stupid things no offence_." I told Emmett_

"Hey pretty boy how do you know what I'm thinking." _Emmett sighed _

"That's why you here. Emmett there something you should now. Bella found out yesterday and she thinks it's the best if we tell you the truth." _He looked at Bella raising an eyebrow._

"Bells you're not pregnant right" _he was almost going to lose control._

"No, this isn't about us Em and by us I mean me and you. This is about the Cullen's but I am telling you right now that if you're not going to except them I am and there's nothing you can do about it." _She huffed and looked at me. I gave her a quick kiss in the cheek and looked straight into Emmett's eyes._

"Ok Lover boy you want to tell me what's going on." _he was getting inpatient. I looked at Rose to see if she wanted to tell him._

"No Edward I can't tell him I don't have it in me." _She looked away; I knew that if Emmett didn't except her she would be scared forever. And forever is a really long time for Vampires._

"Rose?" _Emmett said a little confused for why we were being so secretive._

"Edward do you want me to tell Emmett?" _Bella said._

"Maybe this would be better if it came from you. Besides he isn't going to believe you at first."_ She nodded and looked at Emmett and took a deep breath._

"Emmy, Please try to understand and except Rose. I know you love her and she loves you to."_ She paused looked at me then looked at Rose, I saw Bella smile at her and then she looked back at Emmett. _"Emmy, Rose, Edward, Alice, Jazz, Carlisle, and Esme aren't human." _She paused again, took a deep breath while Emmett looked at her confused. _"They're Vampires. But the good ones, they don't drink human blood they drink animal blood."_ She waited for Emmett's reaction but he was still staring at her in confusion. Then he got himself together._

"Prove it." _Was all he could say._

"Edward."_Bella said as she looked threw her purse took out a pen and handed it to me. I crushed it with one of my fingers against the table. The pen went flat._

"Well I already knew he was strong but that doesn't mean anything."_ Emmett said. So I got up ran in vampire speed outside got a rock and brought it back under 2 seconds._

".You…" _was all he could say before I pinched the rock that was as big as my palm. It turned into nothing but dust. I looked at Emmett and he looks well excited. What the? What could he be excited about? Bella just confessed we were Vampire's and he was Excited._

"Emmett what are you excited about." _Jasper was the one to ask. So he felt the excitement coming from Emmett._

"Well that was cool!" _Emmett said_

"Ok Emmett, we tell you were vampires and your excited."

"Well Eddy how do you want me to respond." _He looked at me in confusion. _

"Well I don't know, like every other human run out the house screaming."_ I told him honestly. _

"But then again Edward I'm not every other human. Me and Bells are pretty strange and random. I mean look at Bella she's totally calm holding your hand, so why should I be scared if a little girl like Belly isn't." _he looked amused. Then he got up and walked to Rose._

"Rose I love you and I think it's hot that you're a vampire." _he paused as something came to his head. _"Hey, I'm going out with a hot vampire chick. That's awesome."_ He almost yelled._

"Emmett sometimes I swear, you're so stupid." _Rose said as she hugged him. She looked relieved. _

"Yea but I'm your stupid man" _he said as he kissed her cheek._

"Ok well it looks to me like Emmett and Bella are taking it better than I thought." _I said as Rose and Emmett sat next to Bella._

"Hey I have some questions" _Emmett said as he looked at me._

"Bella has some too so I that's also another reason we are here right now."_ I told him._

"Bells you want to go first."_Emmett asked Bella._

"How about you start and all ask the next." _Bella told her brother as she hold his hand again._

"Alright sounds good to me." _He paused thinking about what question to ask first._ "Okay so what other powers do you have besides strength?"

"Well every vampire has the same powers; strength, super hearing, we can run faster than you could ever see, and we don't age. But others get an extra power, we really don't know why but that's just the way it is." _I told him_

"Yeah like I can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper can feel moods and change them." _Alice told Emmett and Bella._

"Ok I don't really get Jasper's power."_Emmett told me as he looked at Jazz_

"It's simple; he can make you feel anything he wants you to. For example if he wanted to he could make you feel angry, sad, happy, or even cry." _I explained_

"Oh okay I get it." _He looked at Bella so she could ask the next question_

"How old are you?" S_he was mostly asking me._

"I'm 108, Rose is 73, Jazz is 143, Carlisle is 343, Esme is 84, and Alice is 83." _Emmett looked at Rose._

"Your older then my grandmother!"

"Em if I wasn't strong I would totally slap you right now." _Rose said a little hurt._

"Babe I'm just saying. Besides you look hot."

"Ok next question." _Bella told Emmett._

"How did you guys become vampires?"_ Emmett asked._

"Well that's a long story. I'll try and make it short." _As we talked about the vampire world they both seem ok with it. Emmett was more excited about the fact that he was going out with a vampire. Emmett and Rose had gone for a walk around in the woods. I took Bella home and she had asked me if I could stay again. I had told her that I would leave my car at home and that I would be back after her brother left so he wouldn't get mad. Yeah sure Emmett took it ok that we were vampires but I'm sure he still wouldn't like the idea of a man vampire sneaking into Bella's room. When I got home Rose and Emmett were sitting outside on the grass, Alice and Jazz had gone hunting. I heard Carlisle call me._

"Yes Carlisle" _I said as I walked to his office._

"How did it go in telling Bella and Emmett about us?"

"Surprisingly okay"_ I told him as I still couldn't believe it._

"And they understand that they can't tell anyone."

"Yeah they understand."

"Edward have you told Bella about her dream and your vision?"_I had forgotten about that._

"No, should I?" _I wasn't sure if it was important._

"I think you should. You might even find out more about you self. If Bella had a dream of the past I think it's very possible that she might have many more."_ He had a good point._

"Alright Carlisle I'll tell her tonight."

"Son take this with you."_ He gave me an old news paper._

"What's this for?"

"Just in case she doesn't believe you, but I'm sure that the minute you tell her she'll know its true."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said as I walked out the door.

_Bella was always supposed to be mine. And I always would belong to her._


	20. Chapter 20 Always meant to be

Chapter 20... Always meant to be

**Bella's POV**

_Things with Emmett went very well, I was happy we were finally in on the family secret. _

_After Emmett found out, Edward brought me home. He had agreed to come back after my brother got home. I went to take a shower after Edward had left and now I was making something to eat. It had been an hour after Edward had left. I was alone at home and I had a bad feeling about it. I decided to call Edward and ask him if Emmett was still there. I took my cell out and dialed his number._

"Hello love." _He sounded happy to hear me._

"Hey. Umm are you going to take any longer Edward? I have an uneasy feeling of been alone today." _I could hear the fear in my voice and hated it, Edward would feel bad. Then I heard the door ring. I walked towards the door._

"I don't know love your brother's still here. Why do you feel afraid?"

"I don't know Edward it's this weird feeling that something bad might happen." _I said as I opened the door. _

"Jacob" _I almost screamed. I tried to slam the door but he pushed it open._

"Bella what's going on, why did you say Jacob?" _Edward asked nervously._

"Edward get over here please. " _I told him_

"Jacob get out of here." _I screamed at him._

"Bella is that boy there." _I Edward sounded angry._

"Yes Edward please come now." _I plead._

"Bella who are you talking to. Oh don't tell me it's your boyfriend. Well Bella there's no one that's going to help you now is there." _He took the phone and hung up. I was in deep shit if Edward didn't get here fast enough._

**Edward POV**

_Emmett was taking a long time to leave to leave. I was anxious to get back to Bella. Thinking about Bella my love was calling me._

"Hello love." _I was happy she called._

"Hey. Umm are you going to take any longer Edward? I have an uneasy feeling of been alone today."_ I could hear the fear in her voice and I didn't like it. I wanted to be there to comfort here._

"I don't know love your brother's still here. Why do you feel afraid?"

"I don't know Edward it's this weird feeling that something bad might happen." _I was debating with myself to go over there at this moment. _

"Jacob" as_ I was pacing in my room I heard her say Jacob's name. What does that asshole have to do in this?_

"Bella what's going on, why did you say Jacob?" _I was nerves now; I started to walk down to the family room._

"Edward get over here please. "_She told me in a scared voice. My family was around me._

"Jacob get out of here." _I heard her scream at someone._

"Bella is that boy there." _I was so mad I wanted to kill the kid._

"Yes Edward please come now." _She begged me to go to her._

"Bella who are you talking to. Oh don't tell me it's your boyfriend. Well Bella there's no one that's going to help you now is there." _I heard a male's voice and then the line was cut off._

"Edward what's going on why are you mad?"_ Emmett was the one to ask_

"Emmett sorry but I don't have time for this, Jacob is at your house."_ And I ran out the door. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I didn't want Bella to be with that boy any minute longer. I should have never left her alone. Stupid Jacob is dead._

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob what do you want."_ I started to walk backwards until I fell on the couch._

"Well Bella I believe we never finished our time together the other day in your room." _He looked evil, I wanted Edward to come through the door and kick Jacob out. I couldn't stand being near him any longer. Then next thing I know Jacobs on top of me forcing his lips on me again._

"Jacob please stop. Why are you doing this? Jacob your hurting my arm."_ I tried to push him away but he was to strong._

"Bella I want you, all of you that's why I'm doing this. Bella your body is calling me I need you."_ He was making me sick. I didn't want him in me; I would rather die a virgin then have sex with him._

"Jacob that is sick, don't do this. You know it's wrong."_ I tried to get him to listen to reason._

"No Bella I want you now and I'm going to get what I came here for."_ He ripped my shirt open. He kissed every inch of my body that was uncovered. I tried screaming but I lost my voice, I couldn't find it. Then just as I was about to give up hope, I screamed his name._

"_EDWARD!" just as I did he came through the door, well he didn't break it or anything. He looked angry now he looked more than angry. I knew if Jacob didn't get out now he would die. The quote if looks could kill would describe the way Edward looked at Jacob_.

"MUTT get off of her."_ Edward grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out the door._

"What the fuck. You don't just kick me out like that." _Jacob screamed._

"If I ever hear or see you anywhere close to Bella, her family or this house I swear I will hunt you down Jacob Black."_ Edward said as he slammed the door on him. I ran to him and he embraced me in his arms._

"Shhh Bella, Love it's ok."_ He tried to comfort me._

"Oh Edward" _that was all I could say before I broke out crying. He rubbed my back in circles. Then I shivered at the coldness of his skin. He noticed because he took of his sweater and put it around me._

"Bella I'll take you to your room."_ He picked me up and started to take me upstairs. He put me on my bed and lay down next to me. He hummed my lullaby, and then my sobs started to fade. I was laying my head on his chest. I looked up to his eyes._

"Thank you Edward."_I thanked him then reached up to kiss him. He kissed me passionately as he pulled my body on him._

"Love you don't need to thank me I would do anything for you." _He kissed me, and this kiss had more meaning to it, he never really forced his lips on mine the way he did in this kiss. I knew he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. I also knew that I wouldn't be able to stop what would happen after and I had a feeling that Edward wouldn't stop either. As he started to pull his sweater off of me he looked at me with eyes that asked for permission, I granted his wish as I kissed his neck knowing that no one would stop tonight, until my brother came into mind. I knew he could come through those doors at any moment and we would get in a lot of trouble. As much as it hurt I pulled away. Edward looked hurt._

"No Edward I really do want you but my brother or father could come home at any moment. This really isn't the place to continue this."_I said it with sadness. I wanted to keep going but knew we couldn't._

"Sorry, your right, how about we distract our self's with something else." He paused as he remembered something. "Oh right I was meaning to talk to you about something."

"About what Edward" I was curious now.

"First can you please go put a shirt on; I can't concentrate with your beautiful body exposed." _I blushed as I got up and walked to my closet. I walked back as I put my shirt on._

"Ok so what did you want to talk about."_ I asked as I lay next to him and he put his arms around me._

"Love remember that dream you had of me long ago, you know the one where I was dying."_ The thought made me whimper a little. I remembered that dream clearly and I wasn't happy about it._

"Yes Edward I remember, what about it._" I asked so we could get of the subject._

"Love I don't think that was only a dream. I know it's going to be hard to understand but listen to me carefully." He paused." Before I died there was a girl in my life, I don't remember her but Carlisle said I was suppose to marry her." _I pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed as I looked away. Edward had another love, I know it was a long time ago but this hurt a lot. I tried to fight the tears but lost. Tears came rolling down my cheek and I couldn't stop it._

"Bella, love please listen to everything I have to say."_ Edward said as he pulled my chin so he could see me. He kissed the tears away and I nodded for him to go on although I didn't want to hear anymore._

"Okay, Well Carlisle also said that before I died I had told him that I wanted to forget her, that I would break her heart and my promise of marrying her. When I died and Carlisle saved me I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know who I was where I was, I didn't know anything. I didn't remember anything about the girl I was supposed to marry."_ His words made me cry more._

"Edward is there a reason you're telling me that you love another girl"_ I was mad and I didn't want to hear this anymore._

"Bella please listen. When you had your dream I had a flashback, or a vision of my past. Bella the girl I was in love with and was supposed to marry was you."_ Ok I was totally lost._

"Bella look at this."_ He took something out from his pocket and handed it to me. I started to read it, I looked like a very old newspaper. The front was a couple. It was Edward and I but in this picture he had green eyes. I started to read the headline. _** Edward Anthony Masen engaged to Isabella Marie Swan.**_ Holly cow. This was back in 1918. The paper said we had gotten engaged after dating for 2 years. Edward had proposed at the park after going for a walk. I looked away from the paper to Edwards eyes, he looked amused, happy, excited, and I also saw understanding._

_Then it all clicked. That feeling that I've had about knowing him before I even meet him was because we have meet before. 108 years ago to be exact._

"Edward so why am I here. I mean I know you're a vampire but how am I alive."_ That confused me a lot._

"Bella I have a theory, I think that when I left, you met someone. I think you had kids and kept your family going. I think that you were so in love with me that although you met someone you weren't able to let go. Before I died I promised I would find a way back to you, and you had promise to wait for me. Bella I think you're a reincarnation of the Bella I knew back then, destiny put you back in my life. Bella, Love we were always meant to be together."_ He had a smug look, his eyes look like they were glowing and as he said this words I couldn't help but know he was saying nothing but the truth. Something inside me was free and I could feel that I had always meant to be Edwards no matter what._

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you've kept me waiting long enough." _And as I said these words I got flashbacks. It was my life with Edward; we were happy and never sad. We went on walks, he took me to dinner, I saw our first kiss I also saw our last. I saw his mother, I saw mine. I saw the first time we meet and the day we had become a couple. I remembered my puppy the one he gave me. I saw the day he proposed to me and then I saw the day he died. As I saw this, tears started to build up inside me and I held him....as tight as I could, with the thought of never letting him go._

"Bella did you see that?"_ so Edward had a flashback to._

"Yes."_ I said_

"I knew it, we were always meant for each other. Faith brought you back to me my love." _He said as he pulled me closer to him_

"Oh Edward, I did promise you that I would wait for you. That's why I'm back in your arms. I'm here for you only." _ I knew that was true. Edward kept his promise just like I kept mine with a little help of faith. Know we could be together forever._


	21. Chapter 21 Crash

Chapter 21… Crash

Bella's POV

_It was the begging of Spring break and Emmett and I were on our way to phoenix. My mom just wouldn't give up on a visit. He still wasn't very happy of my relationship with Edward; he always hoped we would break up or something. But after 8 months together he stopped hoping. I love Em but he need to let me make me own mistakes. I was 18 and he needed to except that he was as much in danger then I am. Rose could kill Emmett just like Edward could kill me._

"Emmy?" _I tired sucking up. Its worked before._

"What Bella?" _he said my name with no feeling._

"Could you stop being mad at me and Eddie… I love you"

"Me too Belly I'm just scared for you." _He sighed._

"Don't, I trust Edward"

"I know he can control himself, it's just your growing up so fast. And well I'm just too protective of you. But I know I shouldn't be anymore because now that's Edwards job." _It looked like he wanted to cry._

"Em you can still be overprotective with me, even with Edward on my side guys still try to hit on me, like Newton he still won't stop asking me out on dates even when I've told him I was going out with Edward." _And with that I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, I looked up and then…._

_**Crash**_.

"Bella" _I heard a beautiful velvety voice calling my name._

"Love" _he sounds so sad I wanted to take the sadness away._

"Love please wake up" _I tried to open my eyes._

"Edward" _I said in a scratchy voice. That's when I noticed how much pain I was in. My head hurt so did my ribs I was tired and I wanted to sleep more._

"Oh Bella are you okay."_ He looked like if he could he would be crying. His eyes looked black and that meant he hadn't been hunting._

"No every part of my body hurts and I want to sleep more but I don't care, where's Emmett? What happened?"

"Love do you remember anything at all?"

"Just that Emmett forgave me and when I hugged him, I'm not sure what happened after."

"Love please stay calm. I'll try to explain as long as you stay calm."

"Edward tell me what happened, Where's Emmett?"

"A drunk driver went on your lane, and the moment you hugged him, Emmett hadn't seen the car until it was too late so he covered your body with his and well…" _he paused and I didn't like it, I began to cry._ "Well Bella, he might not make it." _He said it in a whisper he knew I could hear._

"Where's Emmy" _it was lower than a whisper but he heard it._

"Bella you have a few broken ribs, but nothing extreme. Your brother…."_ He couldn't say it. And I was scared for his answer_

"Emmy" I broke out in more tears.

"Edward I want to see him"

"His dieing" _I couldn't control my sobs any longer._

"Bella please be strong."

"Edward please take me to him"_ I said between sobs but he nodded._

_I never really took in where I was at but when Edward picked me up slowly and tried to make it painless I could see we were at his house in his room. He walked towards one of the guest rooms, & that's when I saw him. He was covered in tubes. I squirmed out of Edwards grip ignoring the pain. I took him by surprise and I ran to Emmett. I cried as I was holding his hand when I felt him hand move._

"Emmy"

"Jelly Belly" _he could barley manage to say._

"Oh Em, please be okay."

"Bella I'm not strong enough. Please be good and tell Edward to take care of you."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAYING GOODBYE Em, please I can't be without my big brother protecting me."

"Bells you have Edward know, be happy with him. Tell Rose that I love her so much and that I feel bad that I have to go. I never wanted to go, I wanted to be with her forever."

"NO Emmett"_ I screamed_

_He closed his eyes as he took his last breath. When he stopped breathing, I felt like I was being pulled into the darkness. I collapsed on the floor and I knew I was dyeing wit Emmett. I could hear voices around me._

"Bella, Bella, Love what's wrong." _Edward sounded desperate._

"I love you Edward, I'm sorry" _I heard sobs and screams_

"Rose change Emmett before his heart stops beating." _I heard Carlisle talk_

_I heard Emmett scream, a minute later I felt hot. Something was burning inside me, I screamed._

"Carlisle what's happening to Bella?" _Edward was holding me close._

"I don't know Edward, when Emmett started dieing so was Bella" _Carlisle sounded confused which never happen. If someone knew what was going on it would be him.l_

"So since Rose changed Emmett, Bella's changing to." _I heard Alice ask._

"Carlisle I can't condemn her to this life, can't you stop it."

"There's no way Edward. Even if it wasn't too late to suck the venom out of Emmett, he would still die and so would she. I'm sorry Edward."

"Edward its ok, I love you. Don't worry but don't leave me."_ I tried to tell him without screaming._

"Love I'll never leave your side, I'm so sorry Bella" _he said with hurt and pain in his voice._

"Edward don't it's for the best." _I gave him a smile and it worked because he relaxed._

_I can't remember how it happened but I felt myself burn. I couldn't move my body, I didn't even want to try. I knew that if Edward heard me scream that would put him in more pain. He sounded miserable & I couldn't take it. The pain I was in was nothing compared to his. For hours or days I was listening to a beating heart beat change. I'm guessing that was Emmy, but I mostly concentrated on Edwards breathing. I heard someone come in the room._

"Edward, Emmett's finished the change. Carlisle says its because he's stronger. Would you like to come to the guest room and see him." _I think it was Jazz. Knowing that my brother was still alive made me happy. I couldn't see life without my big bro on my side._

"No apologize to Emmett for me but I don't want to leave Bella's side. Besides I'm sure he will want to see her." _I couldn't hear the sadness I his voice anymore. He was a little more relaxed._

"Ok Edward."_ I heard a door close. I concentrated on Edwards breathing again. I counted for many hours and he hummed my lullaby. I heard a door open._

"Edward, how's my sister doing." _I heard Emmett's voice._

"Same Em, she's the same as yesterday when you last saw her." _He sounded kid of upset now._

"Come on Eddie, Bella wouldn't want you to be all sad and let yourself not be feed. Go on and hunt something I'll take care of my sister for a while. Don't worry I'll take care of her while you leave. Besides Alice said she won't wake up until later tonight."_ I felt arms leave me and others hold me. Although I've always cried in Emmett's arms I wanted to be hold by Edward. But I knew he needed to hunt._

"Alright Em I'll be back in 30 minutes." _I heard Edward say._

"Take 40 and take a shower dude."_ I heard someone smack the back of Emmett's head._

"Yeah, ok then 40minute's tops" _the door closed._

"Hey sis. If you can hear me, which I think you can because I heard everything around me. I know your trying to not move a muscle because you don't want to scream. Look what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry I dragged you into this."_ He paused._ "Bella I guess were always going to be connected one way or another. But I didn't want you to be connected to my life. Belly I'm sorry."_ I gave all it all my strength to not scream. I squeezed his hand._

"It's ok Emmy"_ I said it with as much as strength as I could._

"Oh Bella, I know that was hard to say. Thank you. Now rest you'll be better in a few hours."_ I let my mind drift around. I listened and counted footsteps downstairs. I knew they were from Rose and Alice. I heard someone type and someone else turn pages from a book. Jasper was playing video games and Emmett was just holding my hand as he sat next to me. I heard him talk to me a few times. He told me about the times when we were small, the stupid things we use to do. He told me who his first kiss was and who he lost his virginity to. He also whispered in my ear in vampire speed so no one else could hear that he was planning on proposing to Rose tonight after I woke up. He said he already had the ring. He told me that when he had turned 18 that dad gave him the talk about marriage. He also said that dad was given a ring by grandma, that it was the ring that grandpa had given her for when they got married. He never gave it to mom because they had eloped to Vegas and forgot the ring. He said it was for the best. So Emmett went to get it resized and modern it a little. When Em told me he would propose to her tonight he made me so happy I squeezed his hand letting him know I was behind him 100%. After a few hours the burn started to fade. I felt other arms hold me. I knew Edward was back. My heart started to beat faster and faster and then it just stopped. I opened my eyes and saw 7 Vampires staring down at me._

"Hi."_ It was the only thing I could say before Emmett crushed me to his body._

"Ouch Emmett that hurts." _My voice sounded amazing it was like bells. Ironic much! _

"Sorry Bells." _He let go then a little pixie attacked me._

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I didn't see the accident happen, it was my entire fault. I should have seen it coming. This would have never happened if I paid close attention."_ I pulled away from her._

"Alice shut up! It was not your fault, I was human you can't stop everything that happens to me."_ I told her as I kissed her cheek._ _Jazz was next to her and once she let me go he hugged me to._

"Hey little sister."_ He had a smug look._

"This is great. Now I have 2 big brothers and 2 sisters." _I smiled and looked at Rose. She embraced me in a hug. I looked to her left. And Carlisle and Esme were waiting to hug me to. I went to them and they both hugged me._

"Ah, my newest daughter, you are finally awake. And might I add that you look like a goddess" _Carlisle said as he grabbed my hand and twirled me around so he could get a better look. He gave me one more twirl but to face me to my gorgeous 108 year old boyfriend that looked like 17. He smiled at me as he pulled me in for a hug. I looked up into his eyes; I reached up to kiss him as he pulled me closer to his body. I felt sparks go on, like in the cheesy movies. Then I heard Emmett clear his throat. I stepped in front of Edward as he had his arms around my waist. I gave Emmett the go ahead nod and he understood._

"Well guys there's something Emmett would like to say."_ I said with my bell like voice._

"Yes there is something I would like to ask not say."_ Emmett got something out of his pants. He bend on one knee in front of Rose and opened the box. She gasped as a smile grew on her face._

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I have known you for only 6 months yet I love you so much. Miss Hale would you do me the honor of being my wife." _Emmett had different emotions on his face. He looked excited, sacred, loved, nerves but I think the one he was showing the most was nervousness. I looked at Rose she looked like she wanted to cry. _

"Oh Emmers of course I'll marry you." _As she said this words Emmett slid the ring in her finger as she threw herself at him and kissed him passionately. They got up and Emmett locked eyes with Edward. Edward nodded as he looked at me. I froze._

"Isabella Marie Swan we we're meant to be together for 110 years 8 months, 2 weeks and 4 days now._" He paused as he turned around "_Stop thinking guys I'll explain later. Anyways Bella." _He got out a ring box. I gasped as he bent down to his knee. He opened the box and gazed into my eyes._ "Although I proposed once and died, I want you to be mine forever Bella. Will you marry me?" As he said the words I wanted to cry. I couldn't find my voice so I nodded. He slid the ring on my finger with happiness, and then stood up.

"Oh Edward I already Belong to you, it would make me even happier to be your wife."_ I said this as he pulled me in for another kiss. Then Edward stopped glaring back at his family._

"Can't a guy propose without being interrupted? Bella and I are having a moment you know." _Everyone else laughed. I couldn't help but just look at the ring._

"So Eddie are you going to explain to us what you meant by 110 years?" _Emmett was the one to break the laughter. As Edward explained I just thought about how happy my life was now. There were no problems, and I couldn't be any happier. Now that I was a vampire there was no one in the world that could take me from Edwards's side. I would get married to him soon and we would officially be together forever._


	22. Chapter 22 Goodbye

Chapter 22… Goodbye

Bella's POV

_Carlisle had called Charlie and explained what happened. He said that Charlie had freaked out at first, but he had calmed down after a while. The plan was that I would talk to Charlie and make up an excuse for leaving. We couldn't stay anymore. Emmett was too dangerous. After the whole proposal and congratulations I found out that I was not a full vampire. I was half vampire and half human because I didn't have the venom in by blood. I changed because Emmett changed. My hair was the same color just longer curls that went down to my waist, my eyes were the same but wider and longer eye lashes, my body had curves with full breast nice hips and nice legs. Although I still looked the same you could also tell that I looked different. I couldn't blush anymore but I could cry. I was pale white and ice cold, I was stronger and ran fast; I needed blood as much as I needed human food. That was why today I would go visit Charlie and say goodbye for Emmett and me. We had decided to leave our stuff here, Emmett had money –I never knew how- and said he would buy me stuff later. I would just go pick up important stuff like pictures of me and Em and some personal stuff I had. I got dressed and Edward did to. He said he was going to go with me just in case, although we went hunting and they feed me human food just to make sure. _

"Edward I don't know what to tell my father."_ I was nerves. I was never really good at lieing. That was another reason Edward was coming, so he could make sure Dad believed the story._

"I don't know love, tell him that my family has to move and you couldn't be away from me just as much Emmett couldn't be away from Rose. I'll tell him that we're engage but we're waiting a few years before getting married because you're too young."_ It was better then what I had, which I had nothing. I guess that might work. Charlie wasn't home yet, I went to my room and packed some stuff in a box. I put my favorite books, a dairy, a few picture Alice took of me with her family, some pictures of me and Emmett and with our parents, I took my I pod, and stuff Edward got me on special occasions. I went to Em's room and packed what he told me. Edward took the stuff to his Volvo and came back. He was soothing me, I started to cry a bit, I would miss Charlie and my friends but I wanted Edward forever. I heard Charlie's car 2 minutes away from the house. I froze and told myself that I could do this, I had to do this. He walked to the porch and opened the door._

"Hey Bells, Hi Edward how are you two today?" _he asked casual. Charlie had met Edward a few months ago, he didn't know we had a relationship though._

"Dad can you sit please we need to talk to you, and no I'm not pregnant."_ I knew I had to start off with that, just like Emmett he would come up with this idea first. He sat across from us and looked into my eyes. I knew he was trying very hard to find something in them but I wouldn't show him anything but love._

"Alright what is it."_ He broke the silence._

"Dad I'm leaving. Well Em and I are leaving. But we are not going back to Phoenix with mom." _I took a deep breath and gazed at my dad for his reaction._

"Bella what are you talking about?"_ he was confused. And I understood why. Edward squeezed my shoulder so I could explain it more._

"Dad, Edward and I have been in a relationship for 8 months now. I love him and he loves me. His family has to go and Emmett and I are going with them. Emmett proposed to Rose yesterday."_ He had no expressions showing on his face._

"Bella you can't your only 18, what do you know about love. For all you know he might not be the one."_ He glared at Edward._

"Look dad, I love Edward more then you know, and even if he isn't the one –which he is- I need to make my own mistakes. I'm sorry dad but we have to go."_ I looked at Edward he had to say it now before my dad went mad. _

"Sir I know that you might think we're too young to know what love is but there really isn't such a thing as to young. Bella and I are engaged, we're still waiting some years to actually getting married because she thinks we're too young."_ Edward finished and kissed my hand, where my ring was placed. That's when my dad noticed it. He looked at it for many minutes until he finally spoke._

"Bella don't make my mistake please think about it." _He pleaded._

"Dad I already decided and we're leaving. Emmett couldn't say goodbye but he gave me this note and told me to give it to you. I'm sorry but we're leaving tonight so I have to go now."_ I got up and looked at Edward he knew he had to keep his hands on me just in case. I went up to my dad handed him Emmett's note kissed his cheek and gave him one last hug as I let a tear fall down my cheek. He hugged me back tight. My throat hurt but it wasn't dangerous._

"I love you daddy, I hope you can forgive me some day, I'll keep in touch if you want. And I'll also try to visit. Take care, and don't tell mom yet. I need her to hear it from me. Bye dad I love you."_ I said my last goodbye and we walked out the door. Edward pulled me towards him, he knew I would break down soon. I turned and I saw Charlie standing in front of the door watching us go. He mouthed me an I love you sweetie and call me. I nodded and got in the car. Once I was in I didn't have the feeling of crying. I felt better, and I knew Charlie would be ok. I smiled and we drove off._

"Edward, I think he's going to be okay."

"He will Bella, when you got in the car his last thoughts were that he knew you would be okay, you have Emmett. He also thought that he knew I loved you and I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." _He smiled and I kissed his cheek._

"So love, when would you like to officially be my wife?"_I hadn't really thought about it, not that I could he had barely proposed yesterday._

"I don't know, any suggestions?"

"How about in June?"_ I knew why he picked June, that was the month we met long ago back in 1916._

"Okay what day?"

"I'll leave that to you love."

"The second?" _I liked that number for some reason._

"Okay sounds good. So on June 2nd we'll get married."_ He sounded excited, like a kid getting locked in a candy store._

"Edward, where are we going to move to?"_ We haven't really talked about that._

"I wanted to talk to you about that. Would you move in with me in our own house?"_ I never really thought about that, but we were going to get married in only 3 months so why not._

"Yeah I would go with you anywhere."

"Okay, well how about we move to Alaska, we have family up there and well we can't stay in the same city because people would get suspicious. Carlisle and Esme want to move somewhere up there Alice and Jazz are following Esme and I'm not really sure about Emmett and Rose. You and me can move close to them but we can have our own place. Would you like that?"

"I think it's a great idea. I would love to be close to Carlisle and Esme too."

"Okay well everyone is packing right now. We're leaving in a few hours. When we get to Alaska we can go looking for houses."_I was excited. I would get to live with my fiancé soon._

"Edward you know sometimes I feel like you're too good to be true."_ He laughed._

"Love, I feel the same way. And if this is all just a dream or my imagination I never want to go back to reality. I want to be where ever you are."_ We parked at the Cullen's house and walked hand in hand inside. I finally had my forever with Edward._


	23. Chapter 23 The Denali's

Not my best work!

* * *

Chapter 23… The Denali's.

Bella's POV

_Yesterday we found out I had another human trait, I needed sleep. After we packed up and loaded the boxes in moving trucks, I got in my car and felt tired and it was 3 am. I asked Edward if he would drive for me and he agreed. We were on our way to Alaska, and only 4 hours had past that I was sleeping yet I felt like I had woken up 8 hours later. Edward say's I might need only half the hours human normally sleep because I'm only half human but I guess we'll find out later. _

"Edward who is your other family?"_ I had remembered that he said they had family in Alaska._

"We'll vampires don't have family but it's the closest thing we have. We consider them cousins, There the Denali family; Tanya, Kate, and Irina are sisters then they were joined by Carmen and Eleazar."

"Are they beautiful?"

"I suppose to human eyes."

"But what do you think about them?"_ I was curious._

"I think that in my eyes they have always been pretty but never as beautiful as you are to me."_ He made me smile. Sometimes he was a little too romantic, but I liked it._

"Edward did you know I love you"_ I grimaced._

"Love I had no clue, did I tell you that I loved you too?"

"Not enough" I smiled at him.

"Oh well I should tell you every minute of the day."

"Only every minute? I wanted you to tell me every 30 seconds." _I kissed his cheek._

"You really shouldn't distract me from driving. That small little kiss could be very dangerous. We could end up crashing. Although we will come out alive, but I'm not sure about Paul."_ I chuckled._

"No one's hurting Lizzie."_ He chuckled with me._

"Edward how far away are we?" _I wanted to go out and explore, and I wanted to go house hunting. I smiled at the thought._

"Just an hour away love."

"Okay."

"Love, so you remember everything about our last life?"_ Why was he asking?_

"No not really I remember some stuff, why?"

"I just wanted to know."_ He was telling the truth._

"Oh"

"You know what still amazes me."

"What?"_ now I was curious._

"I still can't read your mind."_ I chuckled._

"I guess I'll never be normal" _now he chuckled._

"Love you were never normal. You found out I was a vampire yet you weren't scared. Other humans would have ran out screaming."

"Well Edward I wasn't like other humans. And well now I'm not even close to being as human as I use to be."_ We laughed until I got a call._

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella"_ I recognized that awful voice anywhere._

"Jacob what the hell do you want."

"Oh Bella aren't you glad I called, I miss you."

"Jacob leave me alone." _I almost screamed. Edward looked like he wanted to tear my car apart._

"Bella how about I come over and we talk a little."_ Idiot._

"Jacob go back to phoenix. I moved away from Forks. Edward and I are getting married soon and were moving in together. Stop annoying me. And leave, I'm not living there anymore so why don't you just give up."_ I was getting annoyed_

"Bella you cannot marry him. You're only mine and mine alone. You never belonged to him!"

"Sorry Jacob but my heart has always belonged to Edward. And I am going to marry him."

"I'll kill him"

"Not before I kill you first." _I hung up on him._

"Edward please try to relax, Emmett won't be happy if he finds out that you almost killed Lizzie."

"Sorry Love I just hate him so much."

"I know Edward I do to."

"Bella, please tell me the truth. Did you ever like him?"_ he looked sincere._

"Yeah there was a time when I liked him, it was a small crush. Honestly he was my first kiss after you. After he just become obsess. That was why I stopped liking him, I tried to stay away but he would always be at my house because of Em._" I gave Edward an apologetic look._

"No Bella I understand that there were guys after me, there's nothing to be sorry about."_ He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips._

"Edward there was not that many guys after you, and besides I never liked them much. You I don't like. I love you so much" _I kissed him again._

"Love what did I do to deserve someone so angelic?"

"You loved me."_ I smiled at him._

"Well we're here._" I haven't really noticed where he was driving. We were parked outside a beautiful mansion, it was like the ones inside a fairytale. It was snowy outside, by the door; there was 5 beautiful vampires. Carlisle had parked behind us and Emmett, Rose, Jazz, and Alice were here before us. Rose and Em walked towards us, followed by Alice and Jazz. Edward started to lead me forward with one arm wrapped around my waist._

"Carlisle you finally come." _A strawberry blond said. She looked at me weird, first she looked at me from head to toe, and after she looked jealous. Why would she be jealous? I looked at Edward rising and eyebrow. He mouthed me Later and I just nodded looking back._

"Yes Tania, we were a little cough up making plans." So the strawberry blonds name was Tania.

"So Carlisle are you going to introduce us to your new members?"_ She chuckled a bit._

"Oh I am sorry, This is my newest daughter Bella, and her brother Emmett."_ I gave them a warm smile, and they all looked happy to see me except for Tania._

"Nice to meet you two. I am Tania as you already know; this is Kate, that's Irina, Carmen and Eleazer."_ She said as she pointed to each._

"Edward would you mind explaining why Bella smells like human and vampire?"_ Eleazer was the one who asked._

"Oh yeah of course. You see Bella and her brother where in a car crash. Emmett was close to death although Bella was fine, just a few broken bones. Emmett had almost stop breathing and as Emmett was dyeing so was Bella. They had some mysterious connection we don't understand but when Rose changed Emmett, Bella had started to change to. Since she never had the blood in her system she's half vampire and half human." _I could feel tears start to build up but Emmett got close to me and gave me a hug. I could also feel all eyes on me._

"Bella you're an amazing creature. I can tell because you're blocking me."_ I raised an eyebrow at Eleazer._

"I have the power to see if you have an extra power."

"Oh well Edward couldn't read my mind when I was full human."_ He chuckled_

"Bella it seems you have a great power."

"Really?" I asked

"I believe so."

"Well why don't we go in and get you guys packed in."

"Actually Tania, Esme and I are the only ones who are staying. And it will only be for a few weeks. Edward and Bella are going to go look for a house right now and so are y other children. They had decided to live separately, yet close to us." _I thought I saw Tania's eyes look like hate._

"Yeah now we'll be on our way and we'll be back in a few hours. Emmett would you like to take my car or Bella's?" _Edward told Tanya then faced Emmett._

"Bella can I take Lizzie?"

"Sure Em here."_ I said as I threw him my car keys. And he threw me Edwards._

"Okay we'll see you guys later."_ Edward said as he opened the car door for me. He got in and we drove off._

"Edward why does Tania hate me?"_ he knew I would ask sooner or later._

"Love she doesn't hate you. It's just that well before I found you again she was infatuated with me. I didn't respond to her the way she wanted me to and she doesn't like reject that much. Tania and her sister like men a lot and well I was just another man, but she didn't like the fact that I wasn't into her."_ I understood why she liked Edward but she'll have to except that his with me now._

"So where are we going to look for a house at?"

_We drove off looking for a place to live. We would finally be together. Edward made me happy and what I was mostly looking forward to was my wedding._


	24. Chapter 24 Home

Chapter 24… Home

Edward's POV

_We went to a house retailer. He showed us a few houses around Denali. Bella liked one that was 30 min. away from Tanya's family. It was nice, big, with glass windows, it had 4 rooms 3 bathrooms a big backyard, it had an inside pool, black marble kitchen etc. It was really nice and I wanted to pleas her so I bought it for her. We had the keys to the house now and we would move in today._

"Edward we don't need anything big, we could have picked something else, besides you didn't even decide."_ She still didn't like when I bought her stuff but she would have to deal with it. I smiled._

"Love, I liked it and I'll like whatever you want. Besides I saw the way your eyes got wide when he showed us the house. Bella just except it and be happy."

"Okay, Thank you Edward I love it." _She hugged me and kissed me very passionately._

"So would you like to see our house?"_ her eyes shined when I said [our]. I loved the way her eyes shined it looked like someone placed stars in them._

"Okay" _she said as she dragged me to the car._

"Love are you hungry? You haven't eaten human food in over a day."

"No, not at all. I feel fine it would like to shower though."

"Let's take you to the store so you can buy some clothes to change into. Alice can take you shopping later."

"Edward I love Alice but do you think it's a good idea to let her take me shopping?"

"Don't worry love she won't go too far."_ I found it funny how she was scared of shopping with Alice but not vampires. _"Besides you like to shop, as far as I remember you didn't shop to cheap either."

"Yeah but with Alice you might end up getting a job. And I like having you around all the time."_ She smiled at me she dazzled me. Sometime I swear I could feel like me heart beats again every time I see her smile like that._

"Love you need to stop dazzling me like that, I might not be able to control myself next time."_ I gave her a wink. She bit her lip like she was trying really hard not to kiss me, then I saw her look at my lips and I knew that she really was trying to kiss me. I had parked the car in the mall parking lot. I pulled her towards me and kissed her softly then she pulled me closer and I crushed my lips to her. Her hand ran through my hair burning me with desire. I pushed her away knowing this could be dangerous in the car. She chuckled._

"What's funny?"_ I raised an eyebrow at her she just shrugged and got out the car. I followed her as she ran away from me in human speed. I chased after her until I didn't see her anymore. She came from behind me and covered my eyes. I turned around and pulled her into a hug so I could kiss her forehead. She pushed me away and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door._

"So my love what are you going to buy?"_ she chuckled, I smiled at her._

"I don't know Edward, how about I let you pick." _That could be interesting._

"alright."_ I gave her an evil smile and she just shrugged as we walked in into a clothing store. I looked around to see if I could find something for her. I found a men's shirt. I showed it to her she just raised and eyebrow, I pulled her towards me so I could whisper in her ear._

"That's the only thing I want you to wear."_ I said as I pulled away and winked at her. If she could still blush she would be right now._

"Edward I am not going to see your parents and my brother in that. Do you want Emmett to attack you?"_ she just laughed and pulled me towards the woman section._

"Fine." _I said as I frowned and she dragged. She came to me and whispered in my ear._

"I'll wear that when we're at our new house." _She told me then bit me ear lobe which made me try to not let out a growl of pleaser in front of all the humans._

"Bella let's get home quick before I attack you right here in front of all this human."_ She chuckled._

"Alright, well why don't you do us both a favor and pick something out while I go pick out a bra and underwear." _She kissed my cheek and skipped away. I get to pick whatever I want but I don't know what. I got a phone call._

"Hello"

"On the far left in front of the jeans are dresses get the strapless navy blue dress, it will look gorgeous on her."_ Alice hung up. So she had seen me struggle. I walked by the jeans and saw the dress she was talking about. I got it and I also got her some pair of jeans with a nice shirt just in case. I walked over to the shoe section and picked out some silver heels and black flats. I'm starting to sound like Alice. I really need to stay away from her now. I walked over to Bella and she was done, she just smiled at me as she saw what I was holding I just shrugged as she grabbed my hand and lead us to the cash register._

"You're taking advantage aren't you."

_I nodded._

"We should get you something to wear."_ I nodded again and wrapped my arm around her waist. The woman came and helped us out. After we paid we walked to the men's section I got some stuff and we paid. We walked to the car and headed home –our new house. _

"I didn't like the way the lady looked at you"_ she was pouting. I just looked at the way her lips magically attracted me, my desire for her was getting out of hand._

"Really, and how was she looking at me" _I asked her as I laughed a little._

"Like you were single."_ She was looking out the window. I was guessing she was still pouting._

"Love did you see how the guys couldn't keep their eyes of off you, I didn't kill any of them because I know you love me."_ She looked at me and nodded as she smiled again and dazzled me._

"You know I love you more than anything, you're like my prince charming, except your real."_ We both laughed as I drove in our new home. We took the bags in and left them by the door. She grabbed my hand as she pulled me into the living room._

"Edward it's amazing."

"I wouldn't call it amazing when you're around. I think you're amazing."

_I told her as I pulled her into the next room. It was the inside pool. The water was clean. I looked at Bella and she smiled, I knew she really liked the house. I was staring at the water when I saw a splash. I looked next to me and the only thing that was there were all of Bella's clothes. I looked back at the pool and I saw her looking at me so I could follow her. She dove in, and as she started to swim away, I undressed myself and left all my clothes by Bella's and dove in after her. She didn't need to breath anymore, and as I cough up to her I pulled her towards me feeling her body intertwined with mine. I kissed her and she kissed me back we stopped swimming because of the distraction of our kiss. I pulled us out of the water as I carried her to the room that would soon be ours. I kissed her neck as I slid my hand to her waist and pulled her closer. I heard her moan and that set me off. I couldn't control myself and I knew she would be mine tonight just like I would be hers forever. She moved her neck a little to the right so I could have more excess and kiss her. I traced a small line on her neck with the tip of my tongue and I felt her shiver with pleasure. I pulled my lips off her neck to her mouth. She kissed me fiercely a bit my lip as I let a low moan out. As the night continued I was glad that at least there weren't any furniture around that would have been damaged tonight._


	25. Chapter 25 The talk

Chapter 25….

Bella's POV

_My first time was magical; Edward made me feel things I never knew existed. Our body's fit together like a puzzle. I woke up hours later, getting my daily sleep, today was when I didn't want to be human at all and attend my human needs. Edward was kissing my back when I woke up. I turned to face him, and he had a smug smile on his face. I got up off the floor and ran in vampire speed to get the clothes we had bought. Before I ran back inside I had the guy shirt on. I saw his eyes pop a bit until he adjusted himself again._

"We should get dressed and get moved in. Emmett called I told him you were sleeping and he said he wanted a few hours with you so he could take you shopping I told him yes, while Jazz, Alice, Rose and I move in the stuff you'll go with Emmett. I think he needs to talk to you."_ I frowned, if I knew Emmett it would be about sex. After we showered I got dressed, I put the dress he picked out and we headed back to Tanya's. I wasn't too happy about going back but I would not hide from her either. We parked and headed inside. Alice met us half way inside. She was jumping up and down so I guess it was either about shopping or Rose's or me getting married._

"Alice what's up?"

"Bella you have 3 months to plan your wedding can I please plan it."

"How about you just see into the future and tell me what I finally decide after arguing with you?"_ I told her as I raised an eyebrow. She smiled and said yes. I opened my mouth to warn her but she stopped me putting a figure on my lips._

"I know I know, not to big, blah, blah, don't worry Bells it will be great."_ She gave me a hug and left skipping._

"Alice where are you going?"_ I asked before she left the living room. She stopped and looked at me._

"To plan your wedding. June 2nd right?" _ I nodded and she left. I sighed as Edward pulled me towards the couch._

"After waiting 110 years we're finally getting married."_ I smiled at him and nodded. He kissed my forehead as we were joined by other vampires. Eleazer raised an eyebrow. He was probably wondered about the 110 years thing. I was right because next thing I know Edward was telling our story to the other 5 vampires. I told him I was only going for a walk outside and he nodded. I left him continuingtelling them with our story. I started to walk by the snow, looking at the sky. It made me feel nice. I had everything anyone could want. A nice house, a beautiful fiancé, a big family, and what else can anyone ask for. I was extremely happy and loved. I heard someone walking behind me, I turned and saw Tanya. What did she want? She smiled so I smiled back but it was an awkward smile._

"Hello Bella"

"Hey Tanya, What's up"

"Nothing much I just came to talk to you real quick."

"Oh, about what"_ I kind of had a feeling it would be about Edward of course._

"Edward"_ of course_

"What about him?"_ I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighted._

"Look Bella I don't want you to get the wrong idea of me. I don't like Edward that way anymore; it's just that I'm kind of like Rose in a way. I want attention, I grew up that way and it was the only way I lived. When I wanted someone I had him. And well when your Edward rejected me, it hurt my ego. I promised myself I would get him in bed but not anymore. Bella you're beautiful, smart, nice, and unique; I see why he likes you. I don't like Edward it was just my pride getting in the way of being nice to you. Can we start over?"_ she looked like she was telling the truth and she was holding out her arms wide open so I hugged her to making a truce. _

"How about we go shopping later and get to now eachother?"_ she asked me, it wasn't really awkward with her anymore._

"Id love to but can that wait for tomorrow, my brother wants to take me out shopping to, I think he wants to talk." _I knew she heard what I meant by talk._

"Ah! I see your brother is the overprotective type. But hasn't your mom gave you the sex talk already." _We chuckled._

"Yeah but I think he's going to give me the "he only wants to get some" talk" _she laughed._

"Wow. Has Emmett always been like this?"

"Yeah before Edward I only had like 5 boyfriends – not that I was ever serious with them, I always broke up with them after 2 weeks- and I could never tell Em. His punched guys before just because they ask me out. I love him though." _I smiled at the memorize._

"So Edward was telling us that you knew each other back in 1916, would you mind explaining. I came over to talk to you so I didn't get to hear the rest."_As I told her our story, I could see she really meant it when she said she didn't like Edward. Tanya was very nice and I was getting close to her pretty quick._

_Emmett came skipping towards me; he was acting like a five year old. Hi said hi to Tanya and pulled me away throwing me over his shoulders as he ran to the my car. He opened my door and strapped me in._

"Why couldn't I walk?" _I asked._

"You would have gone to say goodbye to Edward and took a long time. By the time you finished saying goodbye it would have been midnight."_I chuckled at him. As we drove off._

"So Em when are you and Rose getting married?"_ I just asked because I didn't want to talk about Edward and me yet. And I also wanted to know._

"November 22nd."_ I smiled. It looked like his eyes wanted to glow._

"That's cute Em. So did you guys find a house?"

"No not yet, we just got an apartment. Rose said she wanted Esme to build her a house so I agreed."

"That's nice Em"

"Yeah Bella, so can you stop dogging our conversation."_ Crap so he knew I was trying to dog the conversation._

"I don't know what you're talking about."_ I was playing dumb._

"Bella have you had sex with Edward?"_ I looked out the window_

"Yeah"

"Look Bella, I don't want you to get hurt so can't you just wait until after your married?"

"I could but I don't want to. Look Emmy, I know you think Edward might just want to have sex, but we were meant to be together before my 2nd life. Emmy his not like other boys and you thought me well. I'm 18 and barley lost my virginity you should be proud." _He chuckled._

"Oh Bella I just want you to be happy." He kissed my forehead.

"I know Em, and thank you. Hey can you handle yourself around humans. I'm strong but I don't know if it will be able to stop you."

"Yeah Alice told me everything would turn out great. So Bells, how's your house?"

"It's amazing, after shopping you have to see it."_ I felt like my eyes were shinnying. He bought me a lot of clothes; he said I could get anything I wanted. We went shoe shopping to, he mostly carried my bags. It's not like I won't be back. I'm sure Alice will make me come with her again next week. He made funny jokes and glared at the guys who would whistle or try and hit on me. One guys actually asked for my number, Emmett came and picked up my hand and showed him my ring saying that her little sister was engaged. They would just shrugged and keep trying to get my number, Emmett was getting annoyed. At the end we left early, he really wanted to kill him but I just dragged him out the door. When we got home he was still pissed. Edward asked what was wrong but I knew he would read it from Emmett's mind when he screamed in his head. 2 minutes later I was right, Edward growled and sweard out loud. When he calmed down I noticed everything was set up. Edward had bought stuff for our house saying that Alice had picked it out I just smiled and gave him a kiss. Our house looked great and I was happy that way Alice decorated it. Now I just needed to concentrate on my wedding._


	26. Chapter 26 Shopping

Sorry it's short but I just couldn't think of anything else.

Chapter 26… Shopping.

Bella's POV

_I woke up to the same routine of everyday; Edward woke me by kissing my naked back. It was 2 weeks before the wedding and Alice was going crazy. She had me booked every hour, the only times I had with Edward now were the nights. I got off the bed heading of the shower, on my way I made sure I had no clothes on; I knew Edward wouldn't be able to resist and follow after me. A second later I was right, he followed me pulling me in to the bathroom. After "Our" shower, he feed me human food and we left to Alice's house. Today she was taking me shopping, she said it was for the honeymoon, which I had no idea where it would be. Edward dropped me off and told me to call him when I was done. He was going with Emmett and Jasper out, he didn't say where but I trusted him. When I got out the Volvo Emmett and Jazz jumped in and I walked over to Rose and Alice who were getting in her car. As I joined them I saw that Alice had a vision. I sat next to her waiting for her to tell me what she saw._

"Bella, I know where your honeymoon is at and it's going to be perfect. My brother may be so stupid sometimes but this time he did something amazing."_ She was beaming with excitement. I frowned as I knew she wasn't going to tell me._

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"_ she shook her head and laughed. Rose joined her after._

"So Rose what made you want to wait to get married?"_ I was truly curious._

"I'm not sure; I guess I just want my wedding to be huge. Alice is going to plan it after she's done with yours and she knows what I like._" She chuckled and I joined in._

"Bella, Emmett didn't want to tell me but I really want to know. Are you and Edward still virgins?"_ Alice question took me by surprise, I thought everyone knew we weren't. I just laughed._

"Why so you want to know Alice?"_ she just shrugged._ "No Alice, since we bought our house. We got caught up and forgot we were suppose to met you guys at Tanya's after we got the keys."_ I started to think of our first time and started to daydream. I forgot where I was until Alice called my name._

"Bella, I'm talking to you" Alice screamed.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Bella, are you planning on getting out the car or are you going to shop with us?" _The next few hours she made my buy everything you could think of. She picked everything and just made me slid my card. I was a little annoyed but Alice was Alice and you couldn't escape shopping. We sat at the food court for a while. I was drinking a lemon aid when three guys approached us, I just rolled my eyes knowing where this was going, I went through it with Emmett last time so I would let the girl's handle it. I heard Alice say you wish, Rose said fuck off –my brother was really rubbing off on her- one of them tried to talk to me I just said I'm engaged and raised my hand. The guy gasped and they all left, when they were gone we laughed. We headed back home and I called Edward so he could pick me up. When he was here we drove off. We talked about what he had done and I told him about the guys he just chuckled. When we got home he sat on the coach and pulled me to his lap. We were kissing when I remembered that I wanted to call Charlie. I stopped at he rose an eyebrow._

"Edward I want to call Charlie." _He smiled as he handed me my cell and he left me alone. I dialed my dad's number and waited for him to pick up._

"Hello" _Charlie answered after three rings._

"Hey dad"_ I was happy to hear his voice._

"Bella, it's you. I thought you said you would call. It's been a month. How are you honey?"

"Dad I just wanted to give you a little space, I knew you would still be mad so I wanted you to calm down a bit. I'm good dad everything is perfect. How are you?"

"I'm goo Bells, actually I'm great."_ He really did sound great._

"That's good dad."_ We talked for a while. He had told me he met someone. Her name was Sue, and he said he really like her. He told me about the stuff that's been going on in Forks. I found out that Mike got pulled over under the influence. When I told Edward he seemed a little amused, I guessed he still didn't like him. We continued our night the way it always happened. I really didn't mind, I could never get tired of him._


	27. Chapter 27 Victoria & The Big Day

Story almost over. I have one more Chapter left before I finish. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did.

* * *

Chapter 27… Victoria and The big day.

Edward's POV

_Alice had stole Bella yesterday and said I couldn't have her back until we would be getting married. That meant I had to go through 2 days without her. Today was our wedding day –June 2__nd__- and I already missed her after only 2 days without her. I just wanted to marry her and leave to our honeymoon. I was taking her to Isle Esme. Carlisle had bought Esme and Island on one of their anniversaries, and she had agreed to let me barrow her island for our honeymoon. Bella had no clue where we we're going and she was a little annoyed. I liked when she got mad she looked cute the way her forehead wrinkled a little. Emmett came booming to my house telling me to go hunting with him. I agreed and we both headed outside._

**Bella'sPOV**

_I have not seen Edward for 2 days. I was getting anxious to see him already. Since I had become a Vampire we were never separated and I felt like something was going to be wrong today. It was the same feeling I had when James stocked us and Jacob came over to Charlie's house. Alice was setting up her bed with everything I needed; I was walking outside with Tanya. She had become one of my close friends. We were talking about random stuff when I heard a noise. I looked back and saw nothing, I turned to look at Tanya but she wasn't there anymore. I called her name when another vampire appeared in front of me. Another vampire followed after her, he had Tanya. I tried to attack the male vampire but the female attacked me._

"Who are you and what do you want with me and Tanya?" _I said the words as I tried not to growl at them._

"Oh we don't want Tanya, she's free to go."_ The male let her go as she stood there wondering what to do._

"Leave Tanya get out of here."_ I screamed at her and she ran. I knew she would soon call Edward or Alice, that's if she hasn't seen a vision yet._

"So what do you want with me?"_ I looked at her with hate. She gave me the same look._

"Simple, your boyfriend killed my mate and now I'm going to kill you to make him pay for what he did. Mate for Mate."_ She said with a sickly smile. I just growled at her as I pushed her off me._

"What are you talking about?" _she had gotten off the floor after a pushed her and now she was in my face. It was really starting to annoy me._

"He killed my James."_ So this woman was James mate._

"Well James tried to kill me, you think Edward was going to let that happen."_ I yelled at her, she growled at me and I attacked her. I don't really know what set me off but I was pissed. The male vampire was just standing there for a while until he saw that I was hurting his friend. He grabbed my wrist and threw me at a tree. In that Edward ran in attacking the male. I saw the female about to attack Edward to but I got to her first. I grabbed her hand and pushed her to the floor. I pined her to the ground as she tried to kick me off, but I was a newborn and although I was half human I was still stronger then her. I bit her neck and she screamed in pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder, next thing I know Emmett had pulled me off of her and he had me in a protective hug. Alice had started a fire and she threw the female vampire in the fire. She looked mad, I was beating it had to do about less time for her to work with me for my wedding. I was leaning my head in Emmett's chest trying to relax when I remembered Edward had attacked the male. I looked behind Emmett and saw that Edward was dragging the male into the fire. After the two vampires had burned to no more than ashes, I ran to Edward._

"Did she hurt you love?"_ he was worrying a lot_

"No how about you?" _he just shook his head and kissed me._

"Ok love birds I have a little bit of time to work with Bella before the Wedding, this can wait for the honeymoon. Come on Bells I need to get you cleaned up again. Stupid Victoria ruined you."_ I was right, she was mad about the little time we had._

"I'll see you later love."_ He let go and said bye. I smiled at him and left with Alice. She made me take another shower. When I was out she worked on my hair. Rose was doing my makeup, even though I didn't need it. They slipped on my dress; it was creamy white, strapless, it hugged my curves, empire waist and beaded sweetheart neckline, with a long train. Alice and Roses looked at me, they both looked like they wanted to cry. I walked to her bathroom; I started at myself in the mirror as I smiled at myself. I looked beautiful, I finally felt worthy to stand next to Edward. Emmett came in the room with my bouquet, he looked at me from head to toe. He also looked like he wanted to cry._

"Oh my baby sister looks so gorgeous, well more than other days, because you're always beautiful. Bells you look like an angel." _I smiled at him as he embraced me in a tight hug._

"Thank you Emmy." _He handed me my bouquet, Rose and Alice started to walk out the door. Emmett and I followed. We got in the car and drove to Tanya's house. Once we were there Alice told Emmett and Rose to concentrate really hard and sing a song so Edward wouldn't see me in their minds. We walked inside heading to the backyard. Rose went first, she walked towards Edward standing on the left were I would be. Alice followed 30 seconds after her, she looked graceful and beautiful. I looked up at Emmy and he still looked like he wanted to cry._

"No matter what Emmy I'll always love you and I'll come to you when I need something. You've always been my favorite person in the world. Emmy you'll still get to protect me." _I said as I reached up to kiss his cheek. He looked at me with extreme happiness and love._

"Belly I'll always love you to, no matter what I will always be there for you when you need something. I'm happy you finally found your happy ever after."_ He let go of our hug and put his hand around mine as the music started. That was our cue. We walked towards the gazebo that Tanya had someone build for today. There were lights and flowers decorated everywhere but I was too busy to appreciate it. I looked in front of me, he looked beautiful, like an angel. He was my angel, and I was his._

**Edward's POV**

_Everyone was waiting for Rose, Alice, Emmett and my Bella. I was standing in the gazebo Tanya had built for today. The decorations were really nice, there were flowers everywhere. But then I was distracted by three different songs in my mind. I heard Alice singing hot and cold by Katy Perry. Rose was singing Because of you by Kelly Clarkson and Emmett was singing All the small things by Blink 182. I knew what they were doing and I agreed. They didn't want me to see Bella in their minds. I blocked them out as the music cued. Rose came out and stood to the left where Bella would be. Alice followed after she looked happy and excited. I heard Emmett and Bella talking and I knew they were just giving their love to each other. Then the music changed to the traditional song "here comes the bride". Emmett was walking Bella. Everyone gasped, I looked at Esme and she looked like she wanted to cry. That made me look at Bella, she took my breath away –not that I needed it. She looked beautiful, she looked more than beautiful. She was like a fallen angel. And soon she would be my fallen angel._

**Esme's POV**

_My newest daughter looked gorgeous. As I saw Emmett hand Bella to Edward I wanted to cry, I have never seen such a beautiful creature as Bella looked at the moment._

**Emmett's POV**

_I didn't want to let her go. She looked so graceful and beautiful but breakable. Although she was as strong as me it hurt me to let her go. I knew Edward would take good care of her but my heart ached when I saw my baby sister leave. I knew it was time to let her go. She was a big girl and she loved Edward as much as he loved her. My little Belly wasn't mine anymore. My sister belonged to Edward now. I now know that I was brought to this world for two things. One was that I was here to protect her from all the bad while Edward found his way back to her. And two, I was here to make Rose happy. _

**Carlisle's POV**

_Finally our family was complete. Alice had Jasper, Rose had finally found her love –Emmett- I had my beautiful wife. And my son had finally found his beautiful angel that he had lost but once again found. Bella was now going to be my daughter and we would be happy forever. It all started with Edward. My son, my pride and joy. He from all of us had been the one to suffer the most, and he finally gets his happily ever after._

**Bella's POV**

_As Edward and I stood in front of the pastor hand in hand I knew we finally could be together forever. Nothing stood in our way for happiness. Victoria, Laurent, and James were dead. Jacob was gone, and my dad was happy. Mom was happy with Phil, and Emmett would always be by my side. As I repeated the binding lines I could feel the tears running down my cheek. I knew Edward would also be crying if he could. Then the two words I had to say came up. _

"Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do" _I said loud, clearly and proud so everyone could see that I would love this beautiful man forever._

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen do you take Isabella Marie Swan to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live."_ I saw Edward gaze into my eyes looking like he won the world. He smiled at me._

"I do"_ I said it with a smugness._

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride."_ The pastor didn't have to say that twice. He didn't even get to finish, as he said this Edward was already pulling me in for our kiss. Everything felt right, perfect and forever. _


	28. Chapter 28Epilogue –The End?

Chapter 28… Epilogue –The End?

Alright so I didn't want to do a honeymoon chapter. Just pretend everything that happened in breaking down happened in mine, not the pregnant part though. Also I'm not sure if I'm making a squeal, I am going to start another story but I'm not sure if I should continue this one. Tell me what you think. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Bella's POV

_It's been a week since our honeymoon. Everything was perfect; we swam with the fishes, went hiking, watched movies, and spent the nights making love. It was like haven. But my haven had to be popped. Charlie called saying he really wanted to see me and I just couldn't say no. We were on our way to Forks, only 30 minutes away from Charlie's house._

"Edward do you still love me even if you can't hear me heart beat or see me blush?" _I was scared that part if him might have stopped loving me._

"What kind of question is that? Bella of course I love you, every day I love you more if it's even possible. There hasn't been a day in my life that I've loved you less. Bella you are my life now and I will love you no matter what. The only reason why I wouldn't have turned you myself into a vampire is because I just don't want you to regret it."

"How would I regret it, if it means forever with you Edward. I don't want forever without you." _He smiled as he parked in the drive way._

"Is Sue in there?" _I was a little nerves to see my dad and met his "Girlfriend". What if I looked to different and my dad stopped loving me. I frowned Edward pulled me to his side as we started to walk towards the porch. _

"Yes she is in there, I also hear a baby" _a baby? Whose baby? My dad opened the door for us as he told us to come in. _

"Hi dad." _I said as I pulled him into a hug and automatically let go so he wouldn't feel my cold skin._

"Hello Charlie"_ Edward said as he shook his hand._

"Hi sweetheart, hello Edward how are you guys, please sit down."_ I saw my dad didn't look at Edward mad he looked happy to see him. We sat on the coach, and I saw Sue coming from the kitchen. She smiled as she walked towards me; I gave her a hug and let go kick Edward did the same. _

"Wow, your dad wasn't kidding when he said you were beautiful, Bella might I add that your gorgeous."_ I liked her, she seemed sweet._

"Thank you Sue."_ I smiled at her and she gasped. _

"So kids, how are you?"_ Charlie interrupted._

"We're good dad. Everything is perfect. How are you?"

"I'm great, oh I didn't get to tell you. Yesterday there was a horrible car crash. A couple and a baby were driving to Forks, they lost control and crashed. The baby is fine, but I'm sorry to say that his parents died. We looked threw files to see if the baby had any aunts or uncles but it's like the baby never exited or something. My point is that well since there isn't an orphanage close or foster care, his staying in your room until Sue leaves tonight."

"Poor little boy, what's his name?"_ I felt really bad for him, he must miss his mom._

"We don't know, he won't speak to us, and well we couldn't find anything useful inside the car."

"Can I go see him?"_ I had curiosity of who this baby was._

"Sure but his sleeping"_ Sue was the one to answer._

"Edward I'll be back will you be ok without me for a while?"

"Go ahead love I'll wait for you here."_ his smile encouraged me to go. Before I left I looked at my dad and he was already in a conversation with him. I smiled and walked to my old room. When I opened the door the baby was laying on y bed. Everything looked the same; it was exactly how I left it. I sat next to him and stared at him for a while. He had a picture of me and Edward -I had left behind- next to him. He was beautiful, he had blond/brown curly hair, he was small and skinny but he had cute chubby cheeks with dimples. I heard him yawn and he blinked his eyes until he was staring at me, he smiled as I brushed the hair of his face. What I hadn't noticed until now was that his eyes were beautiful; they were green like Edward's when he was human._

"Hi I'm Bella what's your name" _I asked in the sweets voice I could._

"Hi Bella, my mommy didn't name me."_ He had no name, which was ridiculous. How could his parents not name him?_

"How old are you sweetie?"_ he smiled at me as he climbed on my lap. He holed up 3 figures up and looked at me._

"Thuee"_ he couldn't say the "r"._

"Sweetie why is the picture next to you?" _ I picked it up and showed it to him._

"You're pretty, and him too"_ he said as he pointed at Edward and I._

"Would you like to meet him, his my boyfriend and his waiting downstairs."_ He nodded and I put him down. When I did he looked at me with a frown. He raised his hand saying "up, up". I chuckled a little and picked him up. I walked down the stairs as he played with my hair. He was so cute and I felt like I loved him already. I walked to Edward as he smiled looking at the little boy. I could tell he liked him by the way Edward's eye's shinned._

"Sweetie this is my boyfriend Edward." _The little boy smiled at him and waved hi to Edward._

"Hi Ewaud"_._

"Hi, what's your name" _Edward asked as he took him from me. I really knew Edward loved him already. That gave me a crazy idea. I know we were young, but we were married. What if we adopted the little boy?_

"I don't know."

"It's ok we can give you a pretty name would you like that?"_ The little boy nodded. Edward looked at me with happiness that made his eyes shine._

"Love, can I talk to you in privet?" _ I nodded. _

"Sweetie will be right back. Can you wait for us here?"_ I said as I sat him on the coach. I had forgotten that Sue and Charlie were here. They looked surprised._

"What?" _I asked them_

"Nothing it's just that he hasn't said a word since we found him. It's just weird that he talked to you two."_ I just shrugged as Edward and I walked to the kitchen. I sat on the kitchen counter. Edward looked as happy as I felt._

"Love his only three, he doesn't know anyone. I just don't want him to go into adoption or foster care and be lonely and sad. I could hear the little boys thoughts and he likes us already he even called you a mommy. Love, can we adopt him?"_ I smiled as I nodded with happiness and kissed him._

"Edward it's like you were reading my mind. Can I name him anything I want?"_ I knew he wouldn't refuse and I had the perfect name._

"Yes love anything you want."_ I dragged him back to him. He ran to my feet as I picked him up. _

"Sweetie how would you like it if I was your new mommy and Edward was your new daddy?" _the little boy chuckled and nodded his head. I could tell he liked the idea._

"Bella what are you saying. Your only 18 and well you're not even married." _I didn't know what to say. So I frowned and lifted my finger up to show him my wedding ring. Charlie gasped as I kissed the little boy._

"Since when?"_ was all he could say._

"A month, we got married in June 2nd. We didn't want to tell you because I thought you might be disappointed and not show up. Emmett was glad and well he walked me down the aisle. I'm sorry dad but I love Edward and I just couldn't wait anymore."

"Bella" _he couldn't say anything after that._

"Dad I'm going to give you a few hours to cool down. Edward and I are staying at a hotel near by. We'll be back later dad. I'm sorry if I disappointed you. And I'm sorry Sue that you had to see this happen. Can I take him with me?" _I almost pleaded and so did the little boy. She nodded with a smile. I kissed Charlie goodbye, he was still frozen on the coach. Sue walked us out and I told her to try and calm him down she agreed and I thanked her as we walked inside the car. I put the little boy in the back sit and buckled him up._

"Edward you better not go fast today, we don't want to scare him."_ He smiled as I go in._

"Whatever you say. Bella you shouldn't have done that. He wasn't ready to hear that."

"I know but I didn't know what else to say. It was just my reaction. I'm sorry."

"It's alright love. So are you sure you want to adopt him?" I smiled

"Yes Edward" _I looked back to look at my "son" he had fallen asleep._

_My phone started to ring. I had a feeling it was Alice. I looked at it and I was right._

"what is it Alice?"

"Bella I'm going to be an Auntie. Oh my god, tell me your not lieing."

"No Alice, we're going to adopt him." _I heard her scream with joy. I looked at Edward._

"how long will it take so he can be officially our son?" _he smiled when I said "our"_

"Maybe a month but I think I can do it under 4 days as soon as we get back home."_ I smiled._

"Alice"

"Okay Bella I'll go shopping for him. What room do you want me to decorate?"

"The one that's closest to ours."

"Okay, and Bella. Can I tell everyone now."

"Yes Alice. We'll be back home as soon as we can. I'll try to leave tonight okay."

"Ok Bells bye."_ Before I hung up I heard her scream more._

_We had gotten to the hotel; I carried my son to our room and laid him on the bed._

"Bella, you never told me what you wanted to name our son."_ His eyes just kept in shinning. I knew he loved the idea of us being that wonderful little boy's parents._

"I hope you don't mind but well I'd like to name him after you of course. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Jr." _His smile grew even more and he pulled me in for a kiss._

"Edward I love him already." _I said as I sat next to our son._

"I know, I do to. It's like he has us wrapped around his little finger."_ He woke up and crawled to my lap._

"Hi sweetie, how was your nap"_ I said as I brushed his hair._

"Good"_ he said with a smile._

"So we found you a name"_ Edward said as he kneeled in front of me._

"Tell me"_ he screamed with excitement._

"Well, it's long but I like it a lot for you. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." _He smiled as I told him and laughed._

"I like Antony." _he looked at me._

"Alright then we'll call you Anthony." _Edward said with amusement_

"Are you hungry?"_ I asked him and picked him up to take him out to eat._

_After dinner, we went back to my dad's. He had calmed down, but he still didn't agree about the adoption. He gave us the report from the police station. We also ran into Jacob, Edward was about to punch him when I stopped him. He apologized and it looked like he meant it. I knew he meant it because his girlfriend showed up. Her name was Rebecca Gomez, Jacob called her Becca. I could tell he loved her by the way he looked at her. I was happy for him, he finally found his love. We left the next day after Anthony had woken up. We stopped a few times so Anthony could eat or sleep. We went to Tanya's home and knew everyone would be waiting for us there. He was nerves, I told him it would be okay. He was walking holding my hand and Edwards too. When we were inside we saw everyone sitting in the living room. Carlisle and Esme came to us first._

"Oh my, aren't you cute, what's our name?'

"Ewaud Anthony Masen Cullen but my mommy and daddy call me Anthony."_ He said it so cute and funny that I heard a few laughs and Aw's._

"Well Anthony I'm your new grandma and this is your grandpa."_ Esme pointed at Carlisle and it looked like she wanted to cry. Everyone loved Anthony; Emmett has someone his age to play with now. Anthony loved Emmett he was like his big teddy bear. I had everything I ever wanted and never thought of. Edward and I had a son, and had completed our family. _

_At least for now…._

_

* * *

_

_Well that's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. And I was even nice enough to give Jake his happy ending._


End file.
